


Kiss of a Nephalem

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Curses, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knight of Hell, Light Bondage, Lilith's daughter, Lucifer's daughter, Multi, Nephalem, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Protective Crowley, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Atarah has been around a long, long time. She's the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith.When Crowley comes around with his new Knight of Hell pet, Atarah is instantly drawn to the two of them, and finds her fealty swaying towards the darker aspects of her biology.





	1. Atarah

**Name:** Atarah

**Alias:** Kisa

**Nickname** : Princess (Lucifer) Rah (Most) Love. Queen. (Crowley) Sweetheart (Dean)

**Title** : Lucifer's Daughter. Princess of Hell. Queen of Hell.

**Species** : Nephalem, also called Angel/Demon Hybrid, Offspring of Angel and Demon

**Age** : Unknown

**Portrayed By:** Eiza González

**Family** :

Lucifer (Biological Father) 

Lilith (Biological Mother) †

God (Grandfather)

Michael (Uncle)

Raphael (Uncle) †

Gabriel (Uncle)

Azazel (brother) †

Ramiel (brother)

Asmodeus (brother)

Dagon (sister)

Meg (niece) †

Tom (nephew) †

**Occupation:**

Exotic dancer 

** Physical Appearance: **

Atarah has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is mostly seen with red lipstick that has a darker style. She is regarded as being very beautiful by numerous characters, and is the main attraction at the Titty Twister. She has a very defined Nephalem form, and gets body scales as well as yellow eyes and black wings. Her scales often have a reddish hue or pattern to them. She is also seen wearing a red-jewelled necklace.

**Personality:**

At first glance, it could be thought that she is cold-blooded and distant, but deep down she is just someone who wants to be loved. She is also very seductive when she needs to be. Atarah feels most threatened when her freedom and her life is in danger, and is quite good at holding a grudge. She has a very straightforward way of putting things, and will not hesitate to make a move. Atarah is mostly interpreted as a survivor; her long life has made her both bitter and pessimistic, thus she doesn't trust easily. She is highly sophisticated and independent. She is also very skilled at fighting.

**Notes:**

Atarah's weapon of choice is a pair of two bladed obsidian cutters of Aztec making

**Capabilities:**

Nephalem are the offspring of both an Angel and a Demon and have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that Nephalem would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness.

In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalems are neutral, but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being.

**Powers/Abilities:**

Having the powers of both heaven and hell at her fingertips, Atarah could be very powerful. Her powers include:

Superhuman Strength: Atarah has much more strength than regular humans, angels, demons and possibly archangels.

Flight: While in a fight and not wanting her enemies to escape, Atarah's wings grow out of her back and lift her quickly into the air.

Teleportation: Atarah can disappear into thin air and reappear in different place shortly after.

Advanced Telekinesis

Biokinesis

Pyrokinesis

Immunity - Immune to several demonic weaknesses: immune to holy water, angel blades, angel-banishing sigils, salt, able to walk on holy ground and immune to devil's trap bullets.

Invulnerability

Immortality

Super Stamina: Atarah does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain.

Dream Walking

Weather Manipulation

Electromagnetic Interference

Electrokinesis

Memory Manipulation

Super Senses

Molecular Combustion

Mind Control

Thermokinesis

Photokinesis

Smiting

Shapeshifting

Voice Mimicry

**Pairing** : Crowley, Demon!Dean and Dean


	2. Prologue

Dean Winchester has been tied down before, by monsters, by humans, by women, but this time, it's by his brother. Once that would have aroused feeling in him, betrayal, hurt, but right now, he feels nothing but annoyance, and real arousal, it's something that's not really gone away in the last six weeks. She, she has been on his mind constantly. The creature Crowley had taken him to see dance. Pandemonium. Kisa. She goes by many other names too but her true name.....Atarah. He'd been lost the moment she arrived on stage. Demon or not he knows a beautiful woman when he sees one, and he saw her, and he wanted her. Locked in the bunker dungeon, in the dark, he has a lot of time to think, and he thinks about her. The last six weeks he's barely gone further than a town away from her, and here he is, trapped away from her. He may be alone but he has his memories to draw from but they are nothing compared to the real thing. The way her skin feels under his hands, the way she tastes, the way she moves. He throws his head back to look at the dungeon ceiling, dull, boring. A far cry from her bedroom, filled with bright colored drapes and trinkets, shiny and bold, the complete opposite of her fashion choices, black, and deep red, head to toe. From her long dark hair to the red-stoned necklace around her neck, black leather trousers and right down the red lace panties she wears under them. He wouldn't want her in any other colors though, they would seem out of place, out of character. She is his and when he gets out of her after he's dealt with brother, Sam, he's going straight back to her. He takes a breath and rolls his head as the dungeon door opens revealing Sam. Dean watches him as Sam moves to set a cooler on the table in the dark room, away from where Dean is strapped to a chair in the middle of the Devil’s Trap on the floor.

“Really?” Dean asks eyeing the blood Sam pulls from the cooler.

“For whatever it’s worth, I got your blood type” Sam counters.

“Sam, I know you think you’re gonna try and fix me, but … did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t want to be fixed? Just let me go live my life. I won’t bother you. What do you care?” Dean asks.

“What do I care?” Sam counter asks, Sam gets the holy water, splashes it on the floor as he begins chanting in Latin.

“You think I’m just gonna sit here like Crowley? Getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that. I don’t want this!”

“Yeah, I pretty much figured that out”

“You don’t even know if this is gonna work, do you? You know, I got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice”

“Mark of Cain got it” Sam offers.

“That's right” Sam has a syringe of blood in his hand as he walks closer to Dean.

“Buckle up” Sam warns.

“Sammy … You know I hate shots”

“I hate demons” Sam counters, Dean’s eyes go black a second before Sam hits him with holy water. Dean yells as his skin sizzles, and Sam plunges the needle into his arm. Dean groans as Sam empties the syringe into his arm. “Look, we got a whole bunch more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself” Dean’s eyes widen as he grunts and groans, the blood already taking some effect. Sam leaves the dungeon shutting Dean in the dark again, Dean throws his head back and closes his eyes, Atarah is right there behind his eyelids, taunting him almost. He growls a little and opens his eyes. He **will** get back to her.

…...............

 **Much Later** : In the bunker, Sam uses the keys to unlock the door to the control room. Dean comes walking down a hall. He kicks a door in, the door to his bedroom. Sam flips a switch and the lights suddenly shut off, leaving red lights flashing as an alarm begins to sound.

“Smart, Sam! Locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it. But here’s the thing: I don’t want to leave! Not ‘til I find you!” Dean shouts echo through the hall. Dean hears a clatter in the distance and goes walking down the hall. “Sammy! You’re just making this worse for yourself, man! Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame yourself for me getting loose. All that blood you pumped into me to make me human… Well. The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil’s Trap? Well, I just walked right across it. It smarted, but still” Dean opens the drawer, sees that the keys are missing. He walks off in the direction Sam had been. Inside the control room, Dean flips the switch, turning the power back on. “Yeah, that’s more like it” Sam rushes over and pulls the door shut, locking it, locking Dean inside. Sam throws the keys on the ground, standing at the door with the knife in his hand. “That’s your big move?” Dean asks.

“Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments” No answer comes from inside the room. “Dean?” Sam jumps back as the door begins to splinter. He watches as the door begins to break, from the hammer Dean is wielding.

“You act like I want to be cured!” Dean continues using the hammer until he can look through the door at Sam “Personally, I like the disease”

“Dean, stop that! Look, I don’t want to use this blade on you!”

“That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that!”

“Look, if you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice!”

“Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Sammy? But see … Here’s the thing: I’m lucky. Oh, hell, I’m blessed! ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain’t no choice at all” As Dean breaks down the door, Sam goes running down the hall. Dean pushes a hand through his hair, then walks after his brother. “Sammy?” Dean comes walking down the hall, still holding the hammer. “Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!” Sam is breathing hard, back up against the wall. He chances a look down the hall but finds it empty. He turns back around, ducking just in time, as Dean swings the hammer at his head, instead it lodges into the wall. Sam reacts on instinct, pushing his knife against Dean’s throat. Dean smiles. “Well … Look at you. Do it. It’s all you” Sam lets the knife fall, and Dean smiles as his eyes go black. He takes a step towards Sam, grunting when arms suddenly come around him. Castiel.

“It’s over” Castiel's eyes begin to glow blue with his grace. “Dean, it’s over” Dean begins to yell, and Castiel just holds him. “It’s over”

…..............

Dean is once again strapped to the chair, and Sam pulls a needle from his arm. There are needle marks on Dean’s arm now, close by the Mark of Cain. Dean is slumped over, head hanging.

“What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn’t want to be cured, that he didn’t want to be human” Sam muses.

“Well… I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but … also such profound pain. This is easier” Dean wakes up, and his eyes are black. The black dissipates, and Sam unscrews the flask in his hand. Dean looks up to Sam and Castiel, groaning and letting out a breath. He looks around, uncertain, while Sam and Castiel watch him carefully.

“You look worried, fellas” Sam splashes holy water on Dean’s face, and Dean looks up at him when nothing happens. Sam smiles.

“Welcome back, Dean” Sam comments. Dean sighs and closes his eyes setting his head back, Atarah is at the front of his mind, smirking down at him, her eyes yellow and amused. He knows he'll be haunted by those yellow eyes for nights to come.


	3. Chapter One: Six Weeks Earlier

In the dark of Dean Winchester's bedroom, a figure slowly walks towards the bed, where the human's body lays, resting. Dead. Crowley, Kind of Hell. Demon. He gazes down at Dean's body.

“Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak” Crowley talks to Dean's body. “Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That's important. It's fundamental. But...there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... No, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten...that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true” Crowley moves to the bed and places the First Blade into Dean's right hand and lays them both on Dean's chest. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now -- it's not death. It's life -- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon” And when Dean opens his eyes, they are black.

…................

 **Days Later:** Dean stands staring up at the flashing neon sign outside of a strip club, the Titty Twister. Dean looks to Crowley as he appears at his side, Dean raises an eyebrow. Crowley heads inside first and Dean rolls his eyes before following him.

…................

This is the kind of place where they sweep up the teeth and hose down the cum, the blood and the beer at closing. In the back, topless dancers do lap dances with customers, while a sleazy sexy stripper strips to raunchy music, played at eardrum-bursting level. Two men are in a savage bare-knuckle fight, surrounded by screaming customers of bikers and truckers. Bikers and truckers play pool in the back. Fights break out here about one every ten minutes. The customers may start them, but the bouncer ends them. Crowley and Dean walk through the door. They each individually take in the sights and the smells. Dean's lip twitches into a small smirk.

“Now this is my kinda place” he comments, Crowley rolls his eyes and walks away, Dean follows him. They both weave through the crowd towards the bar where the bartender moves to serve them.

“Welcome to the Titty Twister. What can I get you?” The bartender, Razor, asks Crowley who glances to Dean behind him and then back again.

“Bottle of whiskey and two glasses” Crowley answers.

“Coming right up” Razor goes for the bottle. Dean turns his back to Crowley and lets his eyes scan around the room, lingering on some of the dancers. Razor brings the bottle and the glasses. Crowley takes them from him and sets the cash down on the bar top. Crowley walks towards the center of the room, towards an empty table, Dean lingers behind him like an obedient little lap dog. The dancers continue to do their sexy routines. A big-chested, wild-haired blonde catches Dean's eye. She winks at him and walks away, Dean smirks and turns to walk backward, his eyes following her, Crowley sets the bottle of whiskey on a table and sits, Dean takes a moment longer to watch the blonde before joining him. Crowley pours them out a drink each, Dean bringing his glass closer.

“So why exactly are we here?” Dean asks Crowley.

“You like cheap drinks and cheaper women” Crowley answers and shrugs.

“But why this place?” Dean counters. Razor behind the bar grabs the greasy microphone that he uses to announce dancers.

“And now for your viewing pleasure. The Mistress of the Macabre. The Epitome of Evil. The most sinister woman to dance on the face of the earth. Lowly dogs, get on your knees, bow your heads and worship at the feet of Santanico Pandemonium!”

“Here we go” Crowley sits up straighter, causing Dean to take notice.

“Really?” Dean asks amused that Crowley is getting worked up for a chick. The lights go down low. A light hits the stage. The opening notes of the Coaster's "Down in Mexico" fills the room. The crowd hushes up. A dead silence fills the room causing Dean to look around, amazed. And on the stage steps 'Santanico Pandemonium'. This goddess is beautiful, but not the beauty that Stendhal described in "As the Promise of Happiness," but the beauty of the siren who lures men to their doom. She dances to the raunchy music, not like she owns the stage, but like she owns the world. And if the patrons of the Titty Twister are her world, the world is proud to be her possession. All activity in the bar, save Santanico, stops. Even Crowley falls under her spell. When the music builds to its explosive section. 'Santanico' leaps from the stage, landing in the middle of the room. She does an eyes-closed voodoo dance in perfect step with the beat. As the last verse plays, 'Santanico', like a snake, comes up from the ground, on top of Dean and Crowley's table. 'Santanico' scans both men, zeroing in on Dean, she stands over him. While moving her body to the music, she lifts up the whiskey bottle from the table and pours the whiskey down her leg. She lifts up her foot, with the whiskey dripping from her toes, and sticks it in Dean's face.

“Drink up” she orders of him. Dean mesmerized, sucks the whiskey off her toes. The crowd goes wild. 'Santanico' smiles, master of all she surveys. The song ends, 'Santanico' extracts her foot from Dean's mouth. Steps off the table. Takes a drink of whiskey. Looks down at the seated Dean. She grabs the back of his hair, yanks his head back. His mouth opens because she's hurting him. She leans her face over his like she's going to kiss him. Then lets the whiskey from her mouth fall into his. They never touch. The crowd applauds. She lets go of Dean's hair. One of the other dancers brings the naked woman a robe, which she puts on. 'Santanico' and Dean's eyes are still locked. She glances to Crowley before walking away. Dean seemingly released from some form of spell, he looks to Crowley who smirks.

“She is why we are here” Crowley finishes his drink and stands. “Come on” he comments and walks away, Dean takes a few breaths before standing and following after the man.


	4. Chapter Two

Crowley knocks on the door marked Santanico, bright red, covered in stickers and stamps, lipstick marks, glitter, a feather boa around the door frame. Dean shuffles his feet slightly, the wait killing him, he just wants to see her. He takes a breath and looks down the hall, the other dancers coming and going, some dressed, some....less so. But he doesn't care to linger on them. What he wants is behind that door.

“Come in” Santanico's voice sounds from the other side, Crowley looks to Dean who nods, maybe a little over-enthusiastically before Crowley opens the door and walks in, Dean on his heels, almost walking into Crowley's back with his haste. Dean's eyes take in the room they walk into it. A stark contrast to the dark and dank club outside. Santanico's room is all bright colored drapes, shiny hanging objects from the ceiling, fairy lights looping around the room, furry lamps, lava lamps, it seems to be a mix of anything kooky and bright despite the black clothing littering the room. Crowley clears his throat and she rolls her eyes before leaning up from the mirror she'd been fixing her make up in. “No need to announce yourself” she states turning to them. “I knew what you were the moment you walked into the bar”

“You live here?” Dean asks looking around.

“Razor rents me the room” she answers draping her necklace around her neck before grabbing the black heels from the floor. “Commute is easy enough” she teases slightly, Dean smirks as he sits in one of the chairs in the room. Vintage from the looks, and feels, of it. Crowley leans against the wall watching her. “I don't play with demons” she offers them slipping on her heels, then sits in her chair crossing one leg over the other. “I don't pick sides” she glances to Dean, his eyes on her legs and how short, and by short, it really is short if she just uncrossed her legs he'd be able to see everything. And in his mind that's what he's doing, praying, he's actually praying, him, a demon, for her to uncross her legs. Just a peak. That's all he wants.

“Well see here, darling” Crowley starts, she smirks a little.

“Says everybody wanting something ever” she counters, interrupting him. Crowley smirks a little, amused by this delicious little creature. “Go on then” she allows him with an eye roll.

“Dean's a new demon and I wanted to show him the sights” Crowley admits, she raises an eyebrow uncrossing her legs.

“Yes,” Dean hisses, catching a peek at the red lace panties between her legs.

“And the Titty Twister was your first stop?” she asks lifting an eyebrow.

“No” Crowley answers. “You were” he admits, she lifts her eyes to him. She stands and moves closer to Dean who's eyes track her, his shifts in his seat, hard, turned on, hungry.

“Do you want a drink?” she asks him, he glances to Crowley before looking to her.

“Depends” he starts, she raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Yes?” she asks. “On what?” he grabs the backs of her legs and pulls her down into his lap, his erection pressing against her, so she knows it's there. Crowley watches from the wall.

“Will you serve it to me?” he asks, his eyes lingering on her neck. “Like before?” he lifts his eyes, her eyes sparkle with interest, amusement, hunger.

“Is that what you want, baby?” she asks stroking the sides of his face, he nods like a puppy. She moves her face closer to his, his eyes following hers. She ghosts her lips over his, not touching, not yet, he tries to follow her when she pulls back, he growls as she looks to Crowley. “What is it you want with me?” She asks looking to Crowley.

“Well I heard rumors about your existence” he admits. “I figured...three powerhouses, we could have some fun...” she turns back to Dean, his eyes wide with want and hunger. For her.

“I don't play with demons” she repeats and climbs from Dean's lap, he scowls at her, annoyed now. “I make it a thing that I don't cross the fence. That way both sides leave me be....if I play with you, then I should go play with the angels too”

“It's not picking sides” Crowley argues. “It's riding the fence” she glances to him, letting her eyes linger on him this time. He's better dressed then Dean, cleaner. Not as built but none the less delicious to look at. And that accent. She's pretty sure he could make her cum just by talking to her.

“Only riding the fence?” she asks, purrs slightly.

“You can ride me, sweetheart” Dean tells her with a smirk.

“Let me.....dwell on it,” she asks of them. “If the angels hear word of me even being this close to the King of Hell” Crowley nods.

“Whatever you need, Santanico” he assures her.

“My name isn't Santanico” she tells them. Dean raises an eyebrow. “It's Atarah” she corrects.

“Dean” he offers clasping her wrist and pulling her closer to him, stood a hairs breath between them, his eyes flash black, and she allows hers to shift to yellow, he raises an eyebrow back at her.

“I know who you are, Dean Winchester” she breaths. “Pretty sure everything dark and twisted does....and it's even bigger news when you pick up a nice pair of pretty black peepers” she comments.

“And what are you?” he asks, she chuckles and takes a step back from him.

“Goodbye,” she tells them both turning back to her chair. Crowley leaves first, Dean hesitating, he wants to stay, he wants to fuck her, and he wants to do it now. He clenches his fist at his side and tightens his jaw. She glances to him, her eyes just as heated as his. She wants it too. Wants him. She smirks a little and turns away again. “You can stay,” she tells Dean who smirks a little turning to Crowley.

“Have fun” Crowley comments, Dean closes the door. “I know I would” Crowley whispers and then walks away to get a drink.


	5. Chapter Three

Atarah always believed she'd seen every hungry, lust filled look that men can possess. That is until Dean Winchester. As soon as he shuts that door and turns to her. There is a hunger she's never seen before. A deep, pure, starving hunger. Each step he takes towards her sends shivers down her spine, anticipation clenching between her legs. The moment she saw him, she knew that she had to take him for a spin. All broad shoulders, tall frame, thick thighs, and that glint in his eyes that she is sure that when he was human was something most girls would instantly drop their panties for. She takes a shaky needy breath as he reaches her, looking down at her, even with those shoes of hers he's still a tad taller than her. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer, inching closer for a kiss, she presses her fingers to his lips, stopping him. He frowns at her. She smirks and draws her nails backward along his jaw and into his hair, he hums a little closing his eyes.

“You men” she starts. “You always get straight down to it” she coos ghosting her lips over his, not touching, just teasing. He tries to chase her lips but she pushes her finger into his chest stopping him.

“I don't do teasing, sweetheart” he growls at her, his hands clutching to her waist, clasping the fabric of her dress in his fingers.

“Well I'm not going to bend over and let you take it” she counters grasping his chin between her fingers, his eyes flash black and she smirks. “I'm not here for your pleasure, demon” she comments. “You will not get off until I do” she whispers against his lips, ghosting again, he lunges forward and kisses her, with such force she almost stumbles back. He's starved, the way he kisses her. Sloppy, hungry. He pushes her up onto her dresser and yanks her legs around his waist. Rutting against her like a teenager, she claws at his clothing. Using her super strength she pushes him off of her, grabbing his shirt she manages to floor him, Dean grunts as his back hits the carpet, she is then on him, straddling his waist and pushing his shirt down his arms. He helps before grabbing his knife from his boot and tearing up through her dress, she growls and grabs his throat, her eyes turning yellow.

“I liked this dress” she scolds tightening her fingers around his neck, he moans and bucks up against her.

“Fuck” Dean moans pulling the remains of her dress away from her, her eyes staring back at him. “Fuck” he repeats, eyes roaming over her, he's never seen anyone so beautiful. “You're fucking perfect” he comments lifting his eyes to hers. “Too perfect” he adds. “What are you?” he asks, she just smirks and leans down to kiss him. He kisses her back his fingers grasping at her waist, it's also then that he notes she was without underwear. He moans against her lips. He flips her onto her back and then turns her over onto her hands and knees, grabbing her hips, running his hands up to her waist and then over her back, his fingers digging in slightly as he draws them back to her rear. Pushing slightly he grinds himself against her, she rolls her neck letting her hair falling over one shoulder, Dean leans over her back and sniffs at the back of her neck running his hands back up her side and pulls her back to him, pulling her up by the throat, all the way back so he can kiss at the skin there, dragging his teeth over her flesh. His fingers run along her stomach and disappear between her legs, she moans and grinds against them as they sink into her. She moans, closing her eyes and setting her head back against his shoulder. She's never met a man that has ever given her attention that feels like it's going somewhere. But this feels like it is going somewhere, she can feel it in her toes, in her stomach, in her veins, it's building to that oh so elusive point. No man has ever brought her to completion. It's why she prefers to do it herself. But there was something about Dean Winchester that called to her. His darkness brushing against hers. Her demon side wanting him, this knight of hell. And then he is tightening his hold on her throat, that pressure on her windpipe brings her right to the edge, she's dangling over it. He shifts his fingers inside of her, brushing over that special little button. And it shatters. She clutches to his wrist and cries out, eyes fluttering, body taught, her legs wobbly and twitching as she rides out her orgasm. He smirks against her neck, his fingers now actively fucking her. He loves the sound of her. The wetness between her legs, squishing with every thrust of his fingers, rough, hard, punishing as he works her to her second orgasm. And just before she can cum again, just as she starts to clench around him, he yanks his fingers from her and throws her down on the floor, maybe a little harder than necessary. She pulls her legs up, spreading them for him, Dean unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down, desperate to be rid of them, he barely gets his boxers over his backside before he is on her, pinning her forearms to the floor and thrusting into her. It's not soft. It's not love. It's passionate and rough and hard. Needy. Hungry. She arches under him, bodies writhing together, moving. He kisses her, all teeth and biting and wet. It's dirty. It's hot. It's wild. His hands clutch to her arm so hard, that if she was human, he might actually break her bones. He ruts into her like an animal in heat, a needy little animal. He growls against her mouth before he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth, breaking the skin, making her bleed, he moans and sucks on the wound before it heals, gone, he stares at her lip and then bites it again, harder this time, she lifts her knee to get him in the gut, she's into sex, but some things cross the line. He releases her arm and shoves her knee back, spreading her legs as far as they can go. He watches her lip heal before lifting his eyes to hers. His are black, demon black, and she flashes her yellow ones right back at him. He lifts a hand to her throat again, squeezing.

“What are you?” he asks her again.

“That would be telling, baby” she teases, he growls and leans closer, thrusting into her harder to prove a point, he wants to know, he wants so badly to know but he still wants to fuck her. He pulls her up off the floor and he fully removes his clothes while he carries her over to her bed, he throws her down, letting the bounce settle before he turns her over, pushing her face down into her pillows before he is thrusting back into her, folding himself over her, on foot pressed to her face, the other anchoring him to the bed as he sets a truly brutal pace, taking his pleasure, using the bed springs, he thrusts down and then moans as the springs bounce her back onto his cock, impaling her on him. She's never been fucked like this. Most men treat her as porcelain, breakable, China, but Dean. He knows, he can feel, that she can take it, she can take the pace, the pain, the pure pleasure. She shudders before she breaks again, clutching her hands, he grabs at the tie around them and somehow manages to go just a little bit harder, hips snapping into hers with such a force it pushes her down further into the bed. He roars, growls, and howls as he cums, flooding her with his seed. Spent. For now anyway. Panting he leans over her brushing her hair aside to smirk at her, she smirks back and then laughs, he laughs with her pulling out of her and untying her hands. She brings them forward and pushes herself onto her back beneath him.

“Give me five minutes” she comments. “And we'll go again” her eyes hold that promise and he lunges forward to kiss her.


	6. Chapter Four

It's a few days before Atarah hears from either Crowley or Dean again. Dean had been an insatiable animal for the 12 hours he spent with her, over and over and over again they laid together, fucking, touching, there was not a part of her that he hadn't touched or explored. There were parts of her she never knew could be touched the way he touched her. He left and she went about her every day. Dancing. Working. Ignoring the real world around her. It's what she's done for the better part of her entire life. Kept herself out of its problems. If there was a war she'd go to the other side of the world to avoid it. If there were disease and death she'd hide under a rock and wait for it to pass. It's her go-to move. Not that her parents were any better really. Whilst her mother opted to stay in Hell and her father locked in his cage, Atarah spent most of her immortal life alone. The early years were great, they both actually loved her, cared for her, and then.....God went and butt his nose in and screwed everything up. God and Michael tore her family apart.

“Hello, Love” Crowley greets with a small frown she'd seemed so out of it, away from here. She smiles, smirks, but he sees through it, she was thinking of something that affects her deeply.

“Crowley” she greets back turning and heading to the bar, he follows her. “Where's your little pet?” she asks motioning to Razor who nods and holds up a finger for her to wait, Crowley leans on the bar next to Atarah.

“He's meeting me here” Crowley answers brushing his fingers over her arm, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. Razor joins them setting a bottle of whiskey and three glasses in front of them before walking away. Dean walks through the crowded bar and towards Atarah's room whilst giving Crowley and the nephalem herself a look for them to follow him, Atarah rolls her eyes and grabs the bottle of whiskey from the bar.

“Is he always so....demanding?” she asks Crowley who hums a little setting his hand on the small of her back as they walk away following Dean.

“So far” Crowley answers curling his hand around her waist.

….............

Dean is sat in the same armchair he had been the first time around and Crowley takes another. Atarah pours them each a drink before handing them around. Dean grabs her ass with his free hand and pulls her down into his lap, she raises an eyebrow looking down at him, he smirks up at her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asks him.

“Please” he scoffs. “You want it” he answers grabbing her thigh, she smirks a little before she grabs his wrist and pulls his hand from her leg, her other hand grabbing at the back of his head, tugging on his head, forcing his head back.

“Maybe I don't want you now” She whispers in his ear and releases his hair, Dean scowls at her as she climbs out of his lap and moves to Crowley. “Maybe I want him now” she offers setting her hand on Crowley's shoulder and then climbing into his lap. Crowley runs his hand along her leg.

“Teasing” Dean growls. “Don't fucking tease me” he snaps grumpily as someone knocks on her door.

“Come in” Crowley shouts, Atarah looks to him.

“It's my room” she argues with a smirk, amused, the door opens and two of Crowley's demons drag in two more and deposit them on the floor before leaving. “Who are they?” Atarah asks.

“Abaddon loyalists,” Crowley tells her, Atarah screws up her nose.

“Is she still around?” she asks crawling off Crowley's lap.

“Not anymore” Dean answers with a dark smirk. Atarah cocks her head and grabs Dean's wrist and pulls his arm up pushing up his sleeve. She can't believe she was bloody stupid. How did she not figure this out before? It should have been the first thing that came to mind. But it's been so long since she's thought about it. Or heard about it. She'd just forgotten.

“The first curse” she whispers seeing the mark on his arm. “Fuck” she growls shoving his hand away. “Are you a moron?” she asks him, Dean glares at her. “Seriously, in which universe do you take on something like that?” she flicks his forehead before stepping away. “Winchesters” she complains. “I mean I heard Sam was the brains of the operation but I thought....you know, you had to have some brains” Crowley smirks amused listening to her as Dean starts to growl, his eyes turning black. “Just a sliver of intelligence” she turns back to him smirking.

“Shut up” he snaps at her. “It was the only way to kill the bitch”

“Do you even know what it is?” she asks narrowing her eyes at him and stepping closer, Crowley raises an eyebrow. “You think it's just some mark that makes you stronger...” she then smirks knowingly. “So precious” she teases, Dean is then out of his seat and pushing her back against the wall behind her, slamming her head back as he grabs her throat.

“Shut up” he growls tightening his hold on her throat, she just smirks back and wraps her fingers one by one around his arm, keeping her eyes on his.

“Release me” she warns. “Now, or I will show you things worse than death” she threatens, Dean chuckles unafraid.

“Let her go” Crowley adds seriously. Dean grinds his teeth and then sets his jaw into an angry line just so they know he's not happy about this, he releases her and steps back. Atarah straightens her clothing and then smirks.

“Sooo” she starts looking to the two demons. “Why are they here?” she asks diverting away from Dean and his little strop, Dean lingers behind her though, watching her.

“Two birds, one stone, Love” Crowley answers. “They are for Dean to deal with...and well...he wanted to see you again” Atarah turns to Dean who smirks looking down on her. “Seem his last fix is wearing off” Crowley teases.

“Well tough” she counters. “He's not getting another” Dean steps closer. “I don't make a habit of serial sleeping with demons” she argues. “Curiosity got the better of me last time. Now it's be sated” she walks around the demons. “Can I?” she asks looking to Crowley. “It's been a while...” she wiggles her fingers a little, Dean now more intrigued then pouty. Crowley stands and moves towards her.

“I'm curious myself, love” he whispers in her ear. “I've heard the stories, everyone in Hell has, pretty sure everyone in Heaven has too, the rumors, the things you are capable of.....” she turns her head to him, eyes meeting, he smirks back at her. She reaches out a hand and touches the nearest demon's shoulder before stroking her way up to his face, he starts to tremble.

“Hands off, Abomination!” he growls at her, she snaps her head to him as Dean takes a step closer growling himself. Atarah grabs the hair at the back of the demons head and yanks back.

“Really wish you people wouldn't use the A word” she complains and then slaps her hand to his forehead; he flashes golden orange as she smites him before pulling her hand back letting the empty vessel fall forward. “Next” she teases looking to Crowley who looks gleeful, Dean is staring at the vessel before he smirks too. Atarah pulls Crowley's tie between her fingers and smirks at him, eyes heated, the demon side of her biology is cheering at the fresh kill. Crowley reaches up and brushes her hair back, threading his fingers through her hair before pulling her closer and kissing her. Dean growls and steps forward. Atarah pulls away from Crowley and looks to Dean. “You had your turn” she stops him with a flick of her wrist, Dean grunts finding himself routed in place. “I think” she turns back to Crowley. “Your pet needs to learn to share” she purrs against his lips, Crowley grabs her waist and pulls her closer to crash his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter Five

Atarah kneels between Crowley's legs, he sits back in his chair, Dean in the one flanking it, the King and his pawn. They'd both watched as Atarah tore the second demon a new one, now both men are thoroughly aroused. None more so than Crowley, the way she's looking up at him, all wide-eyed and red lips. She sets her hands on his thighs and bites her lip as she draws her hands up towards his belt. He's not going to stop her, he wants this, he wants her but from the way Dean is practically growling behind him, he does not want her to touch Crowley. But Dean is also underestimating their new friend. Crowley knows how powerful she is, who she is, who her parents are....he knows not to try and control her, or own her, or claim her. If she wants to fuck him, if she wants to touch him, then he is damn well going to enjoy it. She pulls at his belt and unbuckles the clasp before moving onto the buttons of his slacks. He shifts a little letting her reach into his trousers, her fingers brushing against his erection, he's hard, has been, pretty much, since she killed the first demon. She pulls him free and he lets out a content and relieved sigh, glad to have the pressure relieved. Atarah leans up slightly to run her tongue along his length. Crowley closes his eyes and moans a little. But a little is not good enough for her. She lifts her eyes to his and then takes him between her lips, she smirks around the tip, waits until he looks down at her, before she sinks, taking every single inch of him, all 10 of them. Dean and Crowley both watching, amazed, Crowley's never been with anyone that has been able to take all of him in one go, just like that. He moans louder as he feels himself nudging the back of her throat.

“Bloody hell” he moans utterly lost. Dean grinds his teeth together as she works over Crowley. His jealousy reaching insane levels. It's not fair. He was there first. She should be concentrating on him. She lifts her eyes and looks to Dean as she sucks off Crowley, Dean stares back at her, his eyes flash black before he gets up and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him, Atarah lifts her head, Crowley's cock leaving her mouth with a pop.

“What's his problem?” she asks looking up at Crowley.

“He's a demon” Crowley answers stroking her jaw. “And we have a hard time sharing”

“You don't seem to have a problem with it” she comments.

“I know that you are powerful, so I would rather have you on side” he answers threading his fingers through her hair and tugging her head back. “If you have to fuck your way through my demonic ranks for me to have your cooperation” he pulls her up and shrugs. “Then so be it” she drops into his lap.

“I don't need the ranks” she argues, her eyes amused as she pulls on his tie, tugging herself closer to him. “Just the King and his pawn...one at a time” she nudges his nose. “Together....” she purrs. “Anyway you want it” she adds and bites her lip. “Anywhere you want it” he grabs her waist and stands holding her to him as he carries her to her bed. “Not exactly exciting” she comments, he throws her down, letting her bounce slightly, he pulls his belt free of the loops and smirks.

“Oh, sweetheart” he coos. “We're just getting started” he grabs her ankle and pulls her down the bed, he pulls on his tie-loosening it from his neck before pulling it free of his neck. He nods to her and she sits up pulling her dress over her head and throwing it aside, revealing that she is bare, completely bare beneath her dress, Crowley lets out an appreciative sigh as he looks over her, laying there waiting for him. She draws her hands over her stomach and up to her chest, her fingers brushing over her nipples. Crowley throws his tie aside and practically rips off his jacket and shirt to be free of them. He's not as built as Dean but he's not hideous, far from it, Crowley is an attractive man in his own right. She leans up and grabs the edges of his trousers, her lips finding his chest. He brushes her hair back from her face as she licks up his chest, rising up to her knees as she reaches his collar bone, she smirks as they come face to face.

“So what is it you like?” she asks him.

“To be in control” he answers tugging on her hair. “To feel them trembling under my fingers, begging, pleading for release” she cocks her head knowing there is more to it, to him. She wraps her arms around his neck.

“What is it you want?” she rephrases her question. He lifts his eyes to hers. “What happens in here, stays between us” she assures him. “You can be as kinky, or not, as you want” she shrugs and kisses him, Crowley cups her face as he kisses her back, laying her back onto her bed as he joins her. She can feel what he wants by the way he kisses her. He's had women under him as his pets, as his toys, he wants something else, something more. His time with the Winchesters, both Sam and Dean, have changed him, he wants some level of affection, just something. And she's here asking him what he wants, that is what he wants. This time. He wants to know that he can get that. That he can have it. Even if it's only once. She pushes his slacks down his legs, helping him off with them, his eyes watching her as she crawls back up the bed. “This is what you want?” she asks him, he nods and joins her, his hands running up her legs, pushing them apart to make space for him. He slides a finger between her folds and chuckles a little finding her absolutely soaking. He pulls his hand back and then raises an eyebrow at her.

“I've barely touched you, darling”

“Have you heard yourself talk?” she asks him. “I've been dripping since you said you like to be in control” she admits, he chuckles and leans closer to kiss her. He pulls her thigh up around his waist as she reaches between them lining himself up to her, she moans as he enters her, rolling his hips to meet hers. His lips working against hers, fingers digging into the flesh of her thigh. She throws her head back. It may not be rough, or hard, or fast. But it doesn't mean it's not as good. Different hands feel different things. Atarah loves sex. It's something she knows. Sex. Lust. Hunger. Need. It's what she's good at. And she'll take it. Anywhere. Anyway. In any position. She's open to everything. Even this. It's not lovemaking, they're not in love, but it has more...feeling than anything Dean did to her. Something in Crowley seems to be aching for affection. So she gives it to him. She strokes her fingers over his shoulders as he thrusts in and out of her. He lifts himself slightly, leaning back on his knees, his thrusts slowing slightly.

“Fuck” he groans watching her. “Darling, you feel like...” he smirks. “Just like heaven” he teases and then moans as she clenches around him. “So warm and soft” she moans closing her eyes and clutching to his arms at her side, arching under him. “Like the softest of velvet” she moans, his voice is doing all sorts of things to her, her skin tingling. There is just something about that accent, the way he says those things, and the heat rolling off of his tongue. “And those noises” he moans and bites his lip. “Better then the sounds of the best torture” he admits, her body tenses, tightens, the coil in her belly reaching its apex before it snaps, she throws her head further back into the pillow and cries out his name. And nothing in the world will ever sound like that to him. He leans forward pressing his lips to her shoulder, closing his eyes tightly feeling her vice-like grip around him. And his own orgasm hits him like a wrecking ball. He clutches to her waist, his teeth grazing over her shoulder as his orgasm washes over him. He waits only seconds before pulling out and leaning up, Atarah watches as he sits on the edge of the bed. It's nothing new. Men don't stay, she doesn't usually let them. Dean had been the first in a very, very, very long time that she'd let someone stay after. She has a feeling she's about to do it again. Atarah wraps the blanket around her, tucking in at the sides, Crowley grabs his clothing and looks to them in his hands. She cocks her head.

“Do you want to stay?” she asks watching him hesitate to get dressed.

“I don't need sleep, Darling” he answers, she snorts.

“Neither do I” she counters. “Doesn't mean we can't have some more fun” she offers, he looks to her and she winks at him. He nods and climbs back into bed with her dropping his clothes back to the floor. He lays next to her as she turns onto her side.

“You're something else” he comments playing with a strand of her hair.

“One of a kind” she counters with a smirk. It's true. She is very much a one of a kind.


	8. Chapter Six

Weeks come and go and Crowley and Dean end up being an almost permanent fixture at the Titty Twister only leaving when Hell deems it. Atarah enjoys both men, often, and plenty, even enjoying them both at the same time on a few occasions, though not often, Dean proves to unlike sharing her with Crowley. Crowley isn't any happier about it but deals with it better. Dean will often growl when Crowley gets too close to her. She ignores it. If they want her, they both get her, she's not choosing. This time Atarah has left the Titty Twister to join them at some dive bar out of town. She doesn't mind, even she likes to get away from her place of work. Atarah reaches forward, reaching for her drink. Crowley sits beside her with two other demons and Atarah, she's ignoring his meeting opting to enjoy her drink instead, the whiskey and lemon more entertaining then Hell politics, Crowley's hand slithers along her thigh before settling under her dress, he rests it there, fingers pressing into her skin, showing how bored he is himself. Atarah sips from her drink as the sound of Right Said Fred's I'm Too Sexy, fill her ears, across the room Dean is singing karaoke.

“I'm too sexy for my love; too sexy for my love; love's going to leave me” Dean looks across at Atarah as the crowd boo at Dean's terrible singing. Dean, like the honey badger, doesn't care. He smiles and winks at Atarah who smirks back at him. “I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan; too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan!”

“Turn it off!!” Some girl shouts from one of the far tables, Atarah looks around for her before swiping with her fingers, the girls drink spills off the table and all over her white dress. She screams jumping up as the pink liquid starts to seep into the fabric. Atarah smirks and looks to Dean who chuckles slightly before taking a swig from his beer bottle. Atarah turns slightly in her seat, eyes on Dean as she snuggles up to Crowley, Dean's eyes darken with the sight, she knows she shouldn't play with him like this but it's just so easy. Watching the way Dean's jaw twitches with annoyance, the way his hand tightens around his beer bottle, the way his eyes promise to show her just who she belongs to later. She loves it all. Atarah downs her drink and sets the glass down before leaning closer to Crowley, ghosting her lips over his ear as she whispers to him, her hand sliding under his suit jacket, he grips her thigh tighter, nails digging into her flesh. She pulls back from him and then stands, she glances to Dean who's eyes are fixed on her, she smirks as she walks away, swishing her hips as she does, she knows she's teasing, and she knows how he feels about teasing. There is a growl before the mic is dropped and Dean is hurrying after her. She chuckles as she leaves the bar, Dean right behind her. Grabbing her waist and pulling her back against him.

“Fucking, minx” he growls into her neck, she bites her lip and chuckles. “I'll show you” he lifts her up, hauling her over his shoulder carrying her away from the bar.

…............

The bedroom door slams open as Atarah and Dean stumble through, lips locked, hands roaming, he's already pulling his shirt off over his shoulders, she grabs at his belt buckle pulling him with her towards the bed behind them. He throws his shirt aside and grabs her face between his palms pulling her back to him, lips meeting, clashing, fighting for dominance. He pulls her dress up her thighs, not taking it off all the way as he lifts her up into his arms, she clutches to his shoulders as he carries her to the bed, kneeling on it before he releases her, letting her fall backward on the bed, he pulls his undershirt off and throws that away, her fingers unclasping his belt and pulling it through the loops before she drops it off the side of the bed, her fingers moving back to unbutton his jeans, her hand delving into them to wrap around his erection, he moans and throws his head back, eyes closed as she strokes him, her hands on him are magic in his eyes. Everything she does is magic to him. He's never met a woman like her before. She throws her head back as his fingers stroke along her thighs, his teeth pulling on his bottom lip.

“Fuck, baby” he growls and pulls her hand from him, he leans over her pinning her hands above her head, holding her down, she smirks and pulls her thighs up, he slots himself between them, eyes watching one another, amused, horny, needy. He releases one of her hands and then slips it between them, pushing his jeans and underwear down, only enough to expose himself, he nudges himself closer to her before entering her, pushing himself into her, she moans, crying out around him. “Fuck” he grunts. “You have no idea how much I love this!” he announces leaning down to kiss her neck, his teeth scraping over her skin as he thrusts with her, her hips rolling with his as she feels him inside of her, her body arching under him, her nails clawing at the small of his back. He groans and bites her shoulder, almost breaking the skin, almost but it does make her nails dig into him harder. He groans against her skin, his hand moving down her arm to her throat, his fingers wrapping around and forcing her head back, he lifts himself slightly, putting pressure on her windpipe as he snaps his hips to her, The door suddenly opens; it's Crowley. Dean smirks and looks across at him, his fingers tightening possessively around Atarah's throat.

“What's going on here?” Crowley asks closing the door behind him.

“What's it look like?” Dean counters going back to kiss Atarah's shoulder, her eyes shift to Crowley as she claws at Dean's back. Her gaze heated, lust filled, full of utter want.

“You started without me?” Crowley asks pulling his tie free of his neck, Dean chuckles and leans up pulling Atarah with him by the throat, she wraps her arms around his neck holding herself to him. Crowley moves to join them, climbing onto the bed behind Atarah, his fingers tracing along the line of her spine, she shudders against Dean who moans and kisses her trying to take her attention. Both men haven't admitted it yet, but they hate sharing her. Crowley wants her all to himself and so does Dean, but both would never ask it of her, because they may slightly be terrified of her. And both, despite being demons, would do anything to keep her, even if that means sharing. Dean's been trying to get her on his side, any free moment, any time Crowley is busy with Hell stuff Dean is there, plucking her strings, fucking her, making her keen. And Crowley is no better, as soon as Dean leaves, as soon as Crowley sends him away Crowley is there, has Atarah bent over the nearest piece of furniture, inside of her, pleasing her. And she's not complaining. Both men are exceptional at sex. But Crowley gives a little extra. He lays with her after, strokes her hair, litters her skin with kisses and whispers words in her ear that she'll never repeat to anyone. He worships her, mind, body and soul. Dean is more about needs, about feeding his hunger. Not that she hates that. It's amazing. Hot. Crowley pulls the zipper of her dress down, slowly, teasingly as Dean stills moves, thrusting shallowly into her, stoaking the fire inside of her. Dean grabs the bottom of her dress and pulls it over her head throwing it aside, Crowley presses his lips to her shoulder drawing his hand down her body. She turns to face Crowley her lips finding his, her hands on his shoulder sliding under his jacket and down his back. Dean bites her shoulder again as Crowley kisses her, a little harder than usual, and she knows what this is. They're both trying to be possessive and she's not having that. Atarah pushes them both back then climbs off the bed and sighs.

“Seriously?” Atarah asks them grabbing her dress from the floor, they both look to her. “You know what” she starts pulling her dress on. “This was supposed to be fun” she comments. “But it's less so when you two are trying to mark your territory” she argues crossing her arms over her chest. “I don't belong to either of you” she reminds them. “I give you sex because I want to give you sex, and I can just as quickly take it away...like right now” She walks across the room, Crowley gives her a look and grabs her wrist.

“Come on, darling, it's just a bit of play” he argues, Dean huffs.

“And you must think I'm stupid,” Atarah tells him. “You two have been getting worse for the last couple of weeks...I ignored it cause the sex was a good, but it's not worth the hassle anymore...You want me to stay, promise me that the possessive shit stops” she looks to them both. “Right now....” Crowley climbs off of the bed and stands in front of her, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Whatever you desire, love,” Crowley tells her pulling her closer to him, nuzzling under her jaw, littering her face with kisses before stopping on her lips, letting her close to distance, she kisses him firmly. Letting him know that she is truly in control of this. They both know it's true anyway. Crowley is way more forgiving in bed then Dean. Crowley pulls back and looks to Dean. “Well?” Crowley asks him, Dean tightens his jaw. But there are only two outcomes, he says no and the sex ends, he says yes and the sex stays but so does Crowley.

“Fine, whatever” Dean grumbles. There is only one acceptable option, he won't lose her. The demon won't lose out on sex that good, won't lose out on the power coursing through her veins. He wants her. He wants her all to himself but he's not going to get that. So he'll make do. Till he can work out how to get rid of Crowley.


	9. Chapter Seven

Atarah sits at the bar, another day, another chance away from dancing, not that she hates it but she rather likes being on Crowley's arm, and Dean's. She likes drinking and fucking and having fun, who doesn't. She glances across at both men, facing off at foosball against two other guys.

“Best of three. Losers buy the beer” Crowley offers.

“Lots of beer” Dean corrects as they start to play. Dean glances across at Atarah and winks at her, she smiles and shakes her head before turning back to her drink, one leg crossed over the other as she taps her heel against the leg of the stool.

“Eyes on the prize” Crowley scolds Dean who smirks.

“Oh, they are” Dean counters still watching Atarah as she licks whiskey from her lips.

“Lock it down!” Crowley snaps, Dean turns back to the game. “Lock it down!”

“Stop talking” Dean scolds.

“You're bodging it!” Crowley argues. The other team scores.

“Aw. If you'd shut up...keep talking...I can't play the game” Dean is suddenly distracted by a man grabbing Atarah's ass, she straightens up, her spine stiffening. Crowley glances up and follows Dean's line of sight. She turns around plastering a flirty and sweet smile on her face, her hand running up his chest, Dean takes a step towards them but Crowley stops him.

“Let her deal with it” Crowley argues. Dean shoots him a look but doesn't move. Atarah leans closer to the man whispering in his ear before she is leading him out of the bar, Crowley releases Dean who follows after the two of them, Crowley behind him.

…........

When Dean and Crowley leave the bar the man has Atarah against a car, between her legs, she smirks a little, starting to take a darker edge, he touches her leg and she snaps, grabs his throat and turns them both, throwing him on the hood of a car and starts to punch him, hard. Atarah punches the guy till he is barely conscious. Crowley and Dean watch on, Crowley proud, Dean aroused. She pulls back splattered in his blood. She takes a deep breath breathing in the smell of blood before looking to Dean and Crowley, her eyes yellow, and at that moment her demon biology has taken over. There was no trace of her angelic father. She looks to her blood covered hand and then to the unconscious man slumped against the car.

….............

Dean threads his fingers through his hair as he lays back, Atarah sat up next to him brushing her own hair back before she lays next to him, his arm resting under her neck, he strokes her arm and then smirks a little thinking. Yeah, he has an idea, an idea he's been working on the last few days since she made her stance on them sharing. A way to lose Crowley. For it to be just Dean and her. He shifts closer and kisses jaw before moving closer to her ear.

“Come away with me” Dean whispers to her. She turns onto her front, resting her hand over his heart, he watches her.

“Why?” she asks him, confusion flickering over her face, he cups her cheek brushing a splattering of blood off of her fight from her skin.

“Just you and me” he answers. “The open road....we could do whatever we want”

“We already do” she argues, he grips her chin between his fingers and looks into her eyes.

“Just you and me” he repeats, she rolls her eyes a little.

“Right, no Crowley,” she tells him. “I told you, I told both of you” she sits up. “I'm not yours, Dean” she argues, he grabs her throat and pulls her closer.

“You are mine” he growls at her, she grabs at his hand and glares down at him. “You are mine” he repeats, eyes almost pleading with her.

“No” she argues. “I'm not” she whispers and pulls his fingers away from her neck, she climbs out of bed leaving him behind, he watches her dress.

“So you're Crowley's?” he asks sitting up, she sighs and turns to him.

“No” she answers. “I'm not some demon pet for you to play with” she argues. “I'm here because I want to be, and I can leave when I want to leave....I'm not here because either of you owns me....do you understand that?” he huffs and nods. She moves back towards him dropping her clothes. “I could end you with the snap of my fingers” she reminds him.

“A reminder that I don't even know what you are” he offers back, she smirks.

“And that is the power I hold over you” she whispers against his lips. “You'll get bored if I tell you” he shakes his head.

“Nah, could never get bored of you, sweetheart” he assures her. “Come back to bed” he pulls her into bed with him, she moves to straddle his waist, her hands on his chest, she traces his anti-possession tattoo and smirks. “Bit redundant now” he comments with a smirk, she leans closer and kisses him, he nips at her lower lip and rolls them both over until she is beneath him.

…............

Crowley joins them both later, Dean remains tense but tries to relax, to hide his plotting as he watches her, always her. Watching her. That dark part of him knows that she is meant to be his, and he will not give her up without a fight. And he will not lose her to Crowley, king or not. So he plots. And he waits.


	10. Chapter Eight

Atarah nuzzles into Dean's neck as he plays dart, one around her, possessively, but she allows it, his fingers latched into her belt loop on the back of her leather trousers, her lips against his neck. Across the bar, Crowley watches, better at hiding his own possessive jealousy. But he'll do anything to keep her to himself. He just needs to get rid of the demon in his side fire. A phone rings next to him, he looks at the ID and then picks it up.

“You're dead” he comments.

“Nope. Just using a dead man's phone” It's not who Crowley expected, but now he has an idea, unusually and unexpectedly Sam Winchester is just who he needs.

“Moose. Took you long enough. Your brother and I were beginning to wonder if you'd hit another dog. You know?” Crowley asks.

“My brother is dead, Crowley. I know you have some fucking demon parading around in his meatsuit, and trust me, you are gonna pay for that”

“Moose. Moose. I'm afraid you haven't allowed yourself to dream quite big enough here. Your brother is very much alive, courtesy of the mark. And the only demonized soul inside of Dean is his and his alone. A wee bit more twisted, a little more mangled beyond human recognition, but, I can assure you, all his. There, now. Feel better?”

“And the, uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill my brother, how does Dean feel about that double-cross?” Sam asks Crowley who watches as Dean kisses Atarah, holding her close to him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“If that's what you think is happening, then you're more out of your depths than I thought” Crowley answers.

“I don't know how you did this, what kind of... Black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me --I will save my brother or die trying”

“You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Heck, you've been a demon. We've all been demons. No, it's that he's with me and he's having the time of his life. You can't stand the fact that he's mine”

“He's not your pet” Sam argues.

“My pet? He's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels; The Misadventures of Growley and Squirrel. Dean Winchester completes me, and that's what makes you lose your chickens”

“I am going to find you, I am going to save my brother, and then I'm going to kill you dead”

“Well, that's the operative phrase, isn't it? Find you; good luck with that” Crowley hangs up and looks to the phone, he then lifts his eyes across the bar.

….............

Sam lays the phone next to his own on the hood of the car. Sam's phone has traced the call and it reveals they are at The Black Spur in North Dakota.

….............

Dean and Atarah walk back over to Crowley, who stands to greet her.

“Do you mind giving us a moment, love?” Crowley asks her, he kisses her and then pulls away.

“I have to get back anyway” she comments pulling on her jacket. “See you both later” she comments and then walks away, Crowley turns to Dean.

“Sit” he commands, Dean takes his time but does do as he is told.

…............

Later, Dean is still sitting at the bar with Crowley.

“You sent those demons to kill me?” Dean asks.

“To keep you sharp”

“Really?” Dean asks.

“If it wasn't for me throwing demon chum your way, what do you think would've happened? The mark needs to be sated. Otherwise...”

“Otherwise, I turn into a demon. Yeah, yeah. I sort of got that six weeks ago” Dean reminds Crowley.

“Just trying to help” Crowley offers.

“You lied” Dean points out.

“Who do you think you're talking to here? Does the tin man have a sheet-metal willy? Of course, I lied”

“Okay,” Dean gets up.

“Hey. Sit down. Sit” Dean just stares at him. “I needed to keep you sharp for our future, about which we need to talk”

“Our future?” Dean asks.

“Our professional future. How to put this? If I have to spend one more night in this fetid petri dish of broken dreams and B.O., I will cut off my own face” Dean sits back down.

“I don't know what you're talking about. 'Cause I'm good. Hell, I'm fucking great” Dean argues.

“Really? How many suicide wings can you eat? How many one-hit wonders can you karaoke to death?” Crowley asks.

“Okay, see, the deal was we howl at the moon -- no time stamp, no expiration date” Dean points out.

“We've howled. We've bayed. We've done extraordinary things to Atarah, all of which have been massively entertaining. I will treasure our Flickr albums forever. But now it's time for us to accept what we are and go back to work” Crowley offers Dean.

“Pass”

“Think of it --the king of hell” Crowley then smirks. “Queen of Hell, Dean Winchester by their side. Together we rule. Together we create the perfect hell. And all of this that's bloomed between us never ends. We're not ending the party. We're just moving the party. Out with the club circuit, in with the stadium tour” Dean doesn't look convinced. “Oh” Crowley 'suddenly' remembers. “Did I forget to mention I spoke to moose earlier?”

“What?”

“Yes. Uh, apparently, he's been tracking us for some time now. He got my text from the cell of that demon that you stabbed in blah, blah, blah. It was....words were spoken....emotions. I realize, in retrospect, perhaps too many words, too many emotions”

“He traced the call” Dean comments.

“My bad. I guess he'll be here by morning -- the latest”

“You sold me out. Well, that's just lovely” Dean comments flatly.

“I don't know what's going on with you. I truly don't. But I've had just about enough of it. Sold you out? Try 'doing you a favor.' everything I've done for you for the past six months -- the mark, the First Blade, midwifing you back to life, introducing you to Atarah, offering you a seat by my side -- has been a favor, a gift, whether you see it or you don't. Take the night. Decide. You know where to find me” Crowley stands and leaves, Dean clenches his jaw and watching him go.


	11. Chapter Nine

Atarah looks surprised to find Dean in the Titty Twister later that night, drinking heavily, she sighs a little and walks towards him, his eyes lifting to meet her body as she sways to him, dressed in her dance outfit, he wrinkles his nose, he hates it. He knows other men are looking at her, raking their eyes over her lusting after her. After what is his. His finger clenches around his glass and it shatters. She snatches his free hand up and pulls him out of his seat without a word, pulling him along with her as she weaves through the crowd of people.

….....

In her room she leads Dean to the bed and then pushes him down onto it, he sighs a little looking up at her colorful ceiling, like it's some weird acid trip. Atarah pours them both and drink and walks towards him.

“Let's go somewhere, you and me,” he tells her, she sighs and sits next to him.

“We've been through this” she counters and holds out a drink to him. Sitting up he takes it from her.

“Come on” he argues. “You wanna stay here with Crowley?” he asks her. “Shaking your ass for strangers and money?” she shakes her head, not in answer but in annoyance, since he brought up her leaving with him he hasn't dropped it, but today he seems more insistent. She stands and he grabs her wrist stopping her. Pulls her back onto the bed and kisses her. “Come with me” he whispers against her lips, threading his fingers through her hair. “Just you and me and the open road, we can go anywhere you want, sweetheart” he offers. “Just come with me” she touches his cheek.

“Don't go soft of me, Winchester” she counters, he chuckles and pulls her closer.

“Babe, with you around I'm never soft” he teases running his hand along her thigh. She takes a deep breath.

“Yeah” she whispers. “Yeah, let's go” he pulls back a little to stare at her.

“Yeah?” he asks, she nods.

“Let me get my stuff together” she offers. “Talk to Razor about my job, get some cash....a few days, and I'm all yours” she admits, he chuckles and turns her over, settling over her.

“God damn, woman” he comments kissing her, she wraps her arms around his neck holding to him. “You have no idea how fucking good that sounds.....say it again”

“I'm all yours” she repeats, he nods.

“Yeah, damn right” he agrees nibbling along her jaw. “You're mine” he holds to her waist tighter as that runs through him, she's his, she just said that, she just claimed to be his, and he swears his demonic heart might burst. “Mine” he growls into her neck, brushing his teeth over her skin.

…............

Dean drives the Impala in the dark. His phone starts to ring beside him. The caller ID says 'Sam' He holds it and then finally answers it.

“I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out” Dean answers.

“Well, hell, I just may take you up on that” Dean leans up in his seat a little, this is not Sam.

“And who is this?” Dean asks.

“Me? Well, I'm karma, brother”

“On my brother's phone?”

“On your brother's phone”

“Is he dead?” Dean asks.

“No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother will be just fine”

“And how do I know he's still alive?” Dean asks. The mystery man holds the phone out to Sam.

“Speak” He demands. Sam just looks at the phone with heartbroken eyes and doesn't say a word. Mystery Man (Cole) punches Sam in the face and his head snaps back with a grunt of pain. Cole brings the phone back to his ear. “Proof of life”

“Dean!” Sam yells.

“Got a pen?” Cole asks Dean.

“No, you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing -- except the 100% guarantee that, somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you” Dean argues.

“Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother”

“I told him to let me go. So whatever jam he's in now, that is his problem” Dean counters.

“Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to him as I'm slitting his throat”

“Yeah, you do that, 'cause he knows me. And he knows damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word” Dean hangs up the phone and throws it onto the passenger seat.

….......

Dean is leaving a bar pulling on his jacket and runs into a few teenage boys. One bumps into him.

“Move, grandpa” He sneers at Dean, behind him Crowley appears.

“Kids. Am I right? In my day, we respected our elders. Of course, back then, anyone over 30 was ancient. Now 40-year-olds are still living with mommy, lying on OkCupid, and taking pictures of their food”

“What do you want, Crowley?” Dean asks.

“A chat. We need to talk about your... Anger-management issues” Crowley answers.

…........

Dean and Crowley are sitting at a bar. Dean motions to the bartender.

“Two shots here. He'll have something fancy, with your tiniest umbrella” Dean orders.

“So...How you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled?” Crowley asks Dean, who snorts.

“You sound like a Viagra commercial. You know that, right?”

“This isn't about...Little Dean. It's about the Mark. It changed you” Crowley points out, Dean flashes his demon eyes at Crowley.

“I've noticed”

“And I know that you want to keep the party going. You want to have fun, fun, fun till daddy takes the black eyes away. The fact is...you need to kill now. Not want to, not choose to --need to” The bartender returns and sets Dean's shots down and some girly drink in front of Crowley.

“There you go”

“Danke” Crowley counters giving the bartender a withering look. “Face it, darling. You're an addict. Death is your drug. And you're gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that dragon”

“So?”

“So...I'm here to facilitate”

“You want me to kill for you” Dean realizes.

“I want you to kill for us. Look...You're going to snap eventually. The anger, the bloodlust is gonna build up in you until you can't take it anymore, and then... So, the question is, do you want to spike a civilian or someone who has it coming?” Crowley asks.

“Like who?”

“Like...Mindy Morris. Caring mother...Loving wife...Cheating trollop. After her husband, Lester, discovered Mindy's liaison amoureuse, heated words were exchanged. In the end, Mindy wanted a divorce...And 50% of everything. But Lester....”

“Lester would rather give up his soul than half his junk” Dean finishes for him, trying to figure this out, figure Crowley out.

“We live in a very materialistic world. Mindy's gonna die one way or the other. Why not take the job -- feed the beast?” Crowley asks Dean who lets a breath out through his nose.

“Fine” he agrees. “One-time deal” Dean glances to his watch and tightens his jaw.

…...........

Atarah sits next to Crowley at the bar, she drinks a scotch, one leg over the other, Crowley's hand resting on her knee as he listens to a boring progress report from a stunt demon. He looks immensely bored, Atarah managed to drown them out.

“At the end of the day, we have to strategically calibrate expectations. And so, by making these 64 small changes...I believe we can increase our demon-conversion rate by 0.03%” the demon explains, Crowley glances to Atarah, rubs his hand on her knee, she glances to him and smiles a little. A phone rings and Demon picks it up. “Uh, sir?” Crowley keeps his eyes on Atarah. “Sir?” Crowley kiss Atarah and then pulls away.

“Get some more drinks, love” she raises an eyebrow but stands and walks away, Crowley turns back to his demon. “What?” he asks.

“Uh... It's Sam Winchester, sir. He's close” The demon mumbles and then Dean enters, his eyes landing on Atarah at the bare first, he starts towards her. Crowley interrupts him.

“Dean!” Dean glances away from Atarah and to Crowley. “How did it go?”

“Fine. Fine. Uh... He's dead, and you're right --I-I feel amazing” Dean answers.

“He?” Crowley asks.

“Uh. Lester” Dean answers.

“The client? You killed the client?” Crowley asks getting annoyed.

“Does it matter? He was a douche. Now he's a dead douche”

“Of course it matters! The deal was one dead wife for one soul. The wife's not dead, I don't get the soul. It's math” Crowley points out, Atarah is now watching them, Dean turns to approach her.

“Well...There you go”

“Hey! don't turn your back on me!” Dean turns around with cold eyes and with one shove sends Crowley sprawling on the floor. Dean chuckles coldly, Atarah steps closer as Crowley's demon laughs. “Is something funny?” Crowley asks the demon.

“No, sir” Crowley returns to his feet, he glances to Atarah and then back to Dean.

“What do you think you're doing?” Crowley asks Dean.

“Oh, whatever I want”

“Really? Because I think you don't know what you want. Tell me, Dean -- what are you? A demon? If so, why isn't Lester's wife dead? Did you feel sorry for her? So maybe you're human. Except you have those pretty black peepers and you're working alongside me. Why don't you do us all a great big favor and PICK A BLOODY SIDE?!”

“Or what? Hmm? Go ahead. Make a move. See how it ends. I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. When I need to kill, I'll call. Until then, stay out of my way” Dean tells Crowley.

“Fine. It's over. What can I say? Crazy ones -- well, they're good for a fling, but they're not relationship material” Crowley counters.

“Are you done?”

“We're done. You know what, Dean? It's not me. It's you” Crowley looks to Atarah. “You coming, love?” she nods and smiles a little.

“Yeah, let me just grab my stuff” she answers, Crowley and his stunt demons leave the bar, Atarah moves to Dean who grabs her face in his hands and kisses her.

“You have no idea how good that felt,” Dean tells her pulling back from her. He brushes her hair back and smiles. “Ready to go, sweetheart?” he asks her. She nods.

“Yeah” she agrees holding to his jacket. “I'm ready” he pulls a slip of paper from his pocket and slips it into her own.

“Meet me here, tonight,” he tells her and kisses her again. “Anywhere we want, baby” he whispers and then lets her walk away from him.

….............


	12. Chapter Ten

Atarah shoves her clothes into a weekend bag, she doesn't actually own much and it's not like it matters when she just takes what she wants. She grabs her shoes and adds those in next. She takes a breath and looks around looking for what else she needs, she moves to grab her make up before she adds that to her bag, she zips it up and nods to herself.

…...

Sam is leaving a hotel when someone calls to him. Crowley stands behind him.

“Hello, Bullwinkle. You miss me?” Crowley asks, Sam turns to face him.

“So much” Sam counters dryly.

“You're here for Dean. I'm here to give him to you”

“What?”

“The little prat's bad for business. He's...uncontrollable. Must be the Mark. Anyway, Dean's your problem now -- again, forever” Crowley tells Sam.

“Then where is he?”

“First, there's the small matter of my finder's fee”

…...........

Atarah pulls on her coat and grabs her bag, she turns and leaves her room turning the lights off behind her.

…...........

Dean is sitting at a piano in a bar. He plays a few notes but his mind is elsewhere. He takes out the First Blade and slices open his left palm. It instantly heals. He glances to his watch, almost time. Suddenly in the background, Sam slowly steps into frame as he sees his brother from the first time.

“Hiya, Sam” Dean greets and then looks to the bartender. “Hey, Harv, why don't you go grab a smoke?” Harv looks between the two of them and then walks away, leaving the two brothers alone. “Who winged you?” Dean asks noting Sam's slinged arm.

“Does it matter?”

“Not really. I told you to let me go”

“You know I can't do that. By the way, your, uh, pal Crowley...Sold you out”

“Sounds like him” Dean offers standing, bringing the blade with him.

“Dean, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?” Sam reminds Dean.

“Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?”

“That was Crowley” Dean smiles at that.

“It really wasn't” He corrects.

“It doesn't matter, all right? 'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it”

“Will we? 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out... with my teeth. I'm giving you a chance, Sam. You should take it”

“I'm gonna have to pass,” Sam tells him, Dean glances to his watch again and then looks back to Sam.

“Well, I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me?”

“No”

“Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming”

“Well, I don't care. Because you are my brother. And I'm here to take you home”

“Hmm. Ah! 'You're my brother, and I'm here to take you home'. Yeah, what is this, a Lifetime movie? Huh? With your puppy-dog eyes?” Dean laughs. “Oh, thanks, Sammy. I needed that” Sam takes out the sigil etched handcuffs. “You really think those are gonna work?”

“There's one way to find out” Just then, tear gas comes flying in the window and Sa, dissolves in a fit of coughing. He stumbles outside where Cole is waiting to knock him unconscious. Dean appears behind Cole. Cole pulls a gun on Dean.

“Wow. It's really you”

“We met?”

“Talked on the phone”

“Right. Right. You're the guy who's supposed to put a bullet in Sammy's brain. Did you miss?” Dean asks.

“Well, I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro escape, he'd go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And now here we are, finally -- Dean Winchester”

“Great. A groupie” Dean complains. “I really don't have time for this” Dean comments.

“You remember me?” Cole asks.

“Yeah, yeah. You're that guy from that thing”

“Nyack, New York, June 21, 2003” Cole informs him.

“That supposed to ring a bell?”

“It was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father”

“Okay,” Dean offers.

“Okay”?” Cole asks.

“Well, hey, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your old man. I'm just saying that he wasn't the first, and he certainly wasn't the last, and they all just kind of get blended up”

“I saw you...That night...After. You let me live. That was dumb -- real dumb. I spent half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-o. And you're good. Oh, you're real good. But, you see, I'm better”

“Prove it. Take a shot” Dean offers.

…..........

Atarah glances around as she leaves the Titty Twister, she takes a breath and then heads out, walking along the street.

…....

Cole leaps to attack Dean who fends off his attack easily. Cole attacks him again and Dean easily pulls the gun from the holster and drops the clip from it and empties the chamber.

“You know...And I'm just spitballing here, but, uh, maybe...you are not as good as you think you are” Dean points out, Cole takes a fighting stance. “Oh! You know Kung Fu?” Dean asks.

“I know everything”

“Well, come on” Dean taunts, Cole attacks him in a fury and Dean again easily throws him to the ground.

“What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here and say 'my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die,' And I'd just roll over? Well, that's just -- it makes me sad” Dean leans mockingly over Cole but doesn't see him pull another knife. Cole slashes Dean's face with it. “Ugh!” Dean quickly gets Cole into a throat grip against a car as we see the cut on his face instantly heal. “You have no idea what you walked into here, do you? None”

“What are you?”

“I'm a demon” Dean take out the First Blade and holds it to Cole's throat.

“Do it! You said if you saw me, you would kill me, so do it!”

“I guess I changed my mind” Dean releases Cole and steps back. But at that instant, Sam throws holy water on his brother and Dean starts to burn. Sam rushes in snapping on the sigil etched handcuffs.

“Stop! It's over! It's over” Dean glares daggers at Sam but is completely helpless.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Outside the bar, Dean is handcuffed to the backseat of the Impala and Sam and Crowley stand outside the car. Sam has the First Blade in his hands.

“A pleasure doing business” Crowley comments, knowing he's won, inside he's gloating, she's all his now. His.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Sam asks.

“Toss it into a volcano, leave it on the Moon. I'll get creative. Believe me, I don't want Dean getting his hands on the precious any more than you do. Your brother knows I ratted. He tends to hold a grudge. I don't want to get...Boned” Sam hands over the first blade.

“This doesn't make us square. If I see you again....”

“Oh, stop it, Samantha. No one likes a tease”

…........

Atarah glances to her own watch and sighs before scoffing. He's not coming. She shakes her head and stands from the bench she's sat on. Of course, he's not. He's a demon. Just some....game to him. She closes her eyes and pushes away her disappointment. She grabs her bag from the ground and walks back towards her one true home. Titty Twister. She doesn't let the tears in her eyes fall. She won't. She will not cry over a demon. And she will not cry over Dean Winchester. She strides down the sidewalk.

…..........

Sam is driving the Impala toward home and Dean is quiet in the back, he can see the clock on the dash ticking away, further away from when he was supposed to meet Atarah. He clenches his jaw. This is not happening to him. He's going to lose her to Crowley now. Sam looks around the car.

“This thing is filthy”

“It's just a car, Sam”

“'It's just a...car'” Sam repeats. “Wow. You really have gone dark”

“You have no idea”

“You know what, Dean? I saw what happened back there. You could have killed that guy, and you didn't. You took mercy on him” Sam points out.

“You call that mercy? Imagine you spend your whole life hunting down the guy that knifed your father. When you finally find him... He whips you like a dog. How do you think that feels? That kid's gonna spend his whole life knowing that he had his shot and that he couldn't beat me. That ain't mercy. That's the worst thing I could have done to him” Dean explains and then smirks darkly. “And what I'm gonna do to you, Sammy... Well, that ain't gonna be mercy, either”

…..........

Dean has been tied down before, by monsters, by humans, by women, but this time, it's by his brother. Once that would have aroused feeling in him, betrayal, hurt, but right now, he feels nothing but annoyance, and real arousal, it's something that's not really gone away in the last six weeks. She, she has been on his mind constantly. The creature Crowley had taken him to see dance. Pandemonium. Kisa. She goes by many other names too but her true name.....Atarah. He'd been lost the moment she arrived on stage. Demon or not he knows a beautiful woman when he sees one, and he saw her, and he wanted her. Locked in the bunker dungeon, in the dark, he has a lot of time to think, and he thinks about her. The last six weeks he's barely gone further than a town away from her, and here he is, trapped away from her. He may be alone but he has his memories to draw from but they are nothing compared to the real thing. The way her skin feels under his hands, the way she tastes, the way she moves. He throws his head back to look at the dungeon ceiling, dull, boring. A far cry from her bedroom, filled with bright colored drapes and trinkets, shiny and bold, the complete opposite of her fashion choices, black, and deep red, head to toe. From her long dark hair to the red-stoned necklace around her neck, black leather trousers and right down the red lace panties she wears under them. He wouldn't want her in any other colors though, they would seem out of place, out of character. She is his and when he gets out of her after he's dealt with brother, Sam, he's going straight back to her. He takes a breath and rolls his head as the dungeon door opens revealing Sam. Dean watches him as Sam moves to set a cooler on the table in the dark room, away from where Dean is strapped to a chair in the middle of the Devil’s Trap on the floor.

“Really?” Dean asks eyeing the blood Sam pulls from the cooler.

“For whatever it’s worth, I got your blood type” Sam counters.

“Sam, I know you think you’re gonna try and fix me, but … did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t want to be fixed? Just let me go live my life. I won’t bother you. What do you care?” Dean asks.

“What do I care?” Sam counter asks, Sam gets the holy water, splashes it on the floor as he begins chanting in Latin.

“You think I’m just gonna sit here like Crowley? Getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that. I don’t want this!”

“Yeah, I pretty much figured that out”

“You don’t even know if this is gonna work, do you? You know, I got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice”

“Mark of Cain got it” Sam offers.

“That's right” Sam has a syringe of blood in his hand as he walks closer to Dean.

“Buckle up” Sam warns.

“Sammy … You know I hate shots”

“I hate demons” Sam counters, Dean’s eyes go black a second before Sam hits him with holy water. Dean yells as his skin sizzles, and Sam plunges the needle into his arm. Dean groans as Sam empties the syringe into his arm. “Look, we got a whole bunch more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself” Dean’s eyes widen as he grunts and groans, the blood already taking some effect. Sam leaves the dungeon shutting Dean in the dark again, Dean throws his head back and closes his eyes, Atarah is right there behind his eyelids, taunting him almost. He growls a little and opens his eyes. He will get back to her.

…..........

Later Sam returns to the dungeon to slide another needle into Dean’s arm as Dean groans in pain.  
“For all you know, you could be killing me” Dean comments, warns Sam.

“Or … You’re just messing with me. Either way, the lore doesn’t say anything about exceptions to the cure” Sam argues, Dean chuckles.

“'The lore.' Hunters. Men of Letters. What a load of crap it all is!” Dean snaps, Sam says nothing back. “Oh, you got nothing?”

“You want me to debate you? This isn’t even the real you I’m talking to” Sam counters.

“Oh, it’s the real me, all right. The new real me—the me that sees things for what they really are. Winchesters. Do-gooders. Fighting the natural order. Let me tell you something—guys like me, we are the natural order. It’s the way it was set up”

“Guys like me still got to do what we can”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Sammy. ‘Cause, see, from where I’m sitting … There ain’t much different from what I turned into to what you already are”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Sam asks.

“I know what you did when you went looking for me. I know how far you went. Crowley told me all about it. So let me ask you … which one of us is really a monster? Hmm? Starting to come back to you now?” Sam lets out a breath as he reminisces about what he did. “You were trying to get a twenty on Crowley and me from any demon you could snag. But Crowley didn’t want to be found, and no one showed when you summoned. But you found a way, didn’t you, Sam? You would have liked to have gotten there before the deal went down, but you didn’t really care about poor ol’ Lester, did you? Oh, and so you know, I killed Lester myself. And that wife of his married the tattooed guy” Sam slams his hand down on the table.

“I never meant....”

“Who cares what you meant?!” Dean snaps. “That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted, ain’t so clear, is it? Wow. You might actually be worse than me! I mean, you took a guy at his lowest, used him, and it cost him his life and his soul. Nice work” Sam plunges the next needle into Dean’s neck, and he screams in pain. Sam tosses the syringe onto the table, leaning over it, pain and regret on his face. “Let me ask you this, Sammy: If this doesn’t work, we both know what you got to do to me, right?” Dean asks, Sam doesn't answer, he turns and leaves the dungeon, as the door closes Dean shouts: “You got the stomach for that, Sam?!” Dean glares after him and the groans hanging his head.

….................


	14. Chapter Twelve

In Hell, Crowley is alone, he sits on his throne deep in thought, the door ahead of him flies open followed by heeled steps, he closes his eyes listening to them, the angry strides, he knows just who it is, he doesn't need to look, the woman has dug her way into his mind, and his bed over the last six weeks. This stunning little creature. He opens his eyes as her footsteps stop in the middle of the room, her arms folded over her chest and her face set into a worried glare. Atarah stands before him in an outfit he's grown to adore on her, black leather trousers and jacket with a black shirt and boots, the only splash of color coming from that necklace around her neck.

“Now that's not a happy face is it, Love” Atarah glare intensifies slightly, she lets out a breath and brushes her tongue over her teeth before speaking.

“You both vanish without explanation, you really thought I would just let that go?” she asks stepping towards him. “Where is he?” Crowley rubs his hands over the arms of this throne and glances to her.

“Listen, love” he starts.

“I'm not in the mood for your stupid British pet names” she snaps. “Just tell me what you did”

“How do you know I did anything?” he argues standing and moving towards her.

“Because I know he was getting to you” she answers. “And he was getting more bothered by the fact you like me, he was getting more possessive” he touches the front of her jacket and pulls her closer.

“You don't have to worry about him anymore” he promises her. “It'll just be me and you now”

“What if I don't want just you?” she asks, he pulls her closer to him and brushes his nose over hers before kissing her softly, she sighs a little her lips moving back against his. He pulls back and smirks touching her necklace.

“You wouldn't be here if you didn't” he counters, she looks away from him in thought before stepping back, away from him before turning and leaving, Crowley watches her go, the doors close shut behind her. Crowley then lets his...disappointment and hurt show as he turns back to his throne.

…....................

In the bunker, Sam steps out of the room where Dean is chained to the chair, into the hallway, Sam has his cellphone to his ear.

“Cas. Hey, are you still coming?” Sam asks.

“I’m a few hours away. Is the treatment working?”

“No, not very well. Look, it—it’s not like it was with Crowley. Dean is in pain. I mean, he’s in bad pain. It’s like he’s barely holding on. Cas… I might be killing him”

“It might be”

“So … what? Should I stop?” Sam asks.

“And do what? He’s not possessed. Exorcism is out of the question. The ritual of purified blood is the only treatment I know”

“Cas, did you not hear what I just said? I could be killing my brother”

“Sam, he’s not your brother. At least, not now. You have to be prepared for....”

“Killing my brother” Sam whispers.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“Yeah, all right. I’ll, uh … I’ll leave the entry unlocked for you. Just … hurry” Sam hangs up the phone, turning around to see Dean exactly where he left him, but completely still. Dean's mind is a long way away, watching the shake and curl of hypnotic hips. Of her hips. His fingers gliding over the soft skin, the warmth seeping into his fingers, he could stay here forever, with her, just....to watch her dance. Sam walks over and slaps Dean across the face. “Hey! Hey! DEAN! Come on! Come back” Dean’s voice is only a whisper when he answers;

“No” Dean wants to stay, he wants to linger on her, to stay on her.

“Come back to me” he hears whispered in his ear like a caress, she wants him, she needs him, and he's here, a long way from where he wants to be.

“You there? Hey! Dean, you okay?” Sam snaps.

“Yeah, if you … consider drowning in your own sweat while your blood boils okay” Dean argues and then gives a weak cough, and Sam stands up.

“Look, I can’t stop doing this” Sam points out.

“Sure you can. You just stop! There’s no point in trying to bring your brother back now”

“Oh, I will bring him back”

“In fact, your uh… guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world bro has been M.I.A. for quite some time now. But I’m loving the new model: Lean, mean, Dean” Dean comments.

“Right”

“You notice I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the King of Hell and an exotic dancer over you! Maybe I was just … tired of babysitting you. Or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire since …” Dean laughs. “Forever. Or maybe … Maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn’t for you. That your very existence sucked the life out of my life!”

“This isn’t my brother talking”

“You never had a brother! Just an excuse for not manning up. But guess what: I quit”

“No. No, you don’t. You don’t get to quit. We don’t get to quit in this family! This family is all we have ever had!”

“Well, then, we got nothin’” Dean argues.

“Would you say that to Dad?” Sam asks.

“Dad? Oh, there’s a prize. There’s a man who brainwashed us into wasting our lives fighting his losing battle!” Sam turns away and prepares the next syringe. “Oh. Ooh. Is this you manning up?” Dean asks.

“This is me yanking your lame ass out of the fire” Sam jabs the needle into Dean’s arm, filling his veins with the purified blood. “You’re welcome” Sam walks out of the room, leaving Dean gasping in pain behind him.

…..................

Castiel and another angel, Hannah, are stopped at an old gas station. Castiel is looking pale with dark circles under his eyes, he looks sick.

“Um, Hannah. You know, this-this road we’re on… It—it’s dangerous” Castiel explains.

“Alright,” Hannah states.

“Um… We can’t afford to lose our way”

“I know that. I’m sorry about the map”

“No detours of any kind”

“Castiel, if these are metaphors and you’re attempting another human communication … It isn’t working”

“I’m just trying to say this mission is everything”

“I know that”

“Getting to Dean and hunting these rogues … I—I’m not at full capacity, so I … we n-need total focus” Castiel explains.

“Like a laser. Got it”

“Just … I’ve been around humans for long enough to see how easily distractions occur”

“Distractions?” Hannah asks frowning.

“Emotions, feelings … They’re dangerous temptations”

“How very Biblical, Castiel”

“I don’t mean to be unkind”

“You don’t need to be kind” Hannah assures him.

“I just … I’m trying to keep our priorities clear”

“Not to worry, then. I’m very clear about my priorities. And yours” Hannah goes inside the gas station. She looks around, noticing how quiet it is. “Hello?” she asks. She notices the overturned coffee cup on the counter. Stepping closer, she sees a man behind the counter, on the floor, his eyes burned out. Outside, Cas finishes filling up the car, then makes his way inside, stopping just inside the door. Adina is standing there, her angel blade pressed against Hannah’s throat.

“Hey there” Castiel goes to step closer, and Adina tightens her grip, brings the blade closer to Hannah’s throat. “I’ve been tracking you for days. You will be punished for what you did”

“Daniel’s death … That was unintentional, Adina. I feel you know this” Castiel argues.

“Unintentional? You killed him!” Adina throws Hannah into a shelf behind her and lunges for Castiel. He brings his angel blade down his arm. “Seriously?” Castiel swings weakly at her, and she easily blocks it. She punches him, and he falls onto a shelf, then turns around.

“Just … kill me. But let her go”

“Stop” Hannah begs.

“Stop. Kill me” Adina repeats. “I mean, so many suggestions, I don’t know what to do. I know—I will kill you, Castiel. But very, very slowly so your—your honeybunch can watch. Sound good?” Adina asks, then kicks Castiel through the glass door, then walks through it. Hannah makes it to her feet, watching as Adina punches Castiel, who cannot get up from where he’s lying on the ground.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

In the bunker, Sam goes to Dean’s room, looking around. He walks over and finds a slice of pie, flips over a page in a notepad to see pictures of Dean and Mary, Mary and John, Sam, Dean, and Bobby, and two pictures of Sam and Dean. Sam has tears in his eyes as he looks at the pictures of himself and his brother, then sighs as he drops the pictures back where he found them, walking from the room.

….....................

Castiel is lying on the ground, bleeding, watching blurry feet walking towards him. He looks up to see Atarah standing there looking down at him.

“Uncle” she greets dryly with a slight tease.

“Atarah” he greets back surprised.

“Look at you. Talk about roadkill” she comments crouching, resting her elbows on her thighs.

…................

In the bunker, Sam walks back into the dungeon to find the chair Dean has been sitting in …Empty.

…..................

Hannah is bruised and bloody, and she screams as Adina draws the angel blade just under her neck.

“Attagirl, Hannah. Suffer. Just like my Daniel suffered before you killed him” Adina points out.

“Daniel’s death isn’t on my head. It’s on yours!”

“We did nothing. We wanted nothing but to be left alone”

“You killed an angel. You had to answer for it!”

“An angel would have hauled us back to that Heaven of yours” Adina pulls Hannah’s head back, placing the blade right under Hannah’s chin. “You should have left us alone”

“And that will do” Atarah states standing in Adina's eye line, her eyes widen seeing the nephalem, stood nonchalantly with her hip popped out at the side. Adina stands up, walking towards Atarah who doesn't move until the angel is right in front of her, Adina's eyes grow wide when Atarah pulls out an angel blade, slicing it across her throat before she can say a word. Adina stands there as her grace leaks out through the cut, and Atarah catches it in a vial. Then, she stabs Adina through the heart. “Why can’t you people just sit on clouds and play on harps like you’re supposed to?” Atarah comments dryly as she lets Adina’s body fall, then puts the top on her vial, walking out as Hannah watches.

…............

In the bunker, Sam has his back to the wall, a knife in his hand. He hears a door open, and he makes his way down the hall. Dean is walking through the bunker, opening doors, seemingly looking for Sam. Sam opens a drawer and grabs a set of keys. Dean is in the kitchen and grabs a hammer.

“Come on, Sammy! Don’t you want to hang out with your big brother? Spend a little quality time?”

…............

Back at the station, Atarah has the grace near Castiel’s mouth, but Castiel leans away, lifting a hand to push her away from him.

“Don’t be an idiot. Yes, it’s hers, but she was killing your girlfriend. Your hands are clean. As much as it pains me to say this … You’re useless dead” Atarah comments, Castiel watches her a moment before giving in. The grace goes in Castiel mouth and lights up his body. Hannah comes to the door, just in time to see Castiel stand up, injuries healed. “Now you owe me” Atarah adds.

“Why did you help me?” Castiel asks her. Atarah shrugs and starts to walk away.

“Call it....a moment of madness” she then vanishes with a flutter of wings. Hannah comes to stand by Castiel, they share a look.

“Why has she come out of hiding?” Hannah asks, Castiel shrugs a little.

“I don't know” Castiel admits. “But I will find out”

…...............

In the bunker, Sam uses the keys to unlock the door to the control room. Dean comes walking down a hall. He kicks a door in, the door to his bedroom. Sam flips a switch and the lights suddenly shut off, leaving red lights flashing as an alarm begins to sound.

“Smart, Sam! Locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it. But here’s the thing: I don’t want to leave! Not ‘til I find you!” Dean shouts echo through the hall. Dean hears a clatter in the distance and goes walking down the hall. “Sammy! You’re just making this worse for yourself, man! Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame yourself for me getting loose. All that blood you pumped into me to make me human… Well. The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil’s Trap? Well, I just walked right across it. It smarted, but still” Dean opens the drawer, sees that the keys are missing. He walks off in the direction Sam had been. Inside the control room, Dean flips the switch, turning the power back on. “Yeah, that’s more like it” Sam rushes over and pulls the door shut, locking it, locking Dean inside. Sam throws the keys on the ground, standing at the door with the knife in his hand. “That’s your big move?” Dean asks.

“Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments” No answer comes from inside the room. “Dean?” Sam jumps back as the door begins to splinter. He watches as the door begins to break, from the hammer Dean is wielding.

“You act like I want to be cured!” Dean continues using the hammer until he can look through the door at Sam “Personally, I like the disease”

“Dean, stop that! Look, I don’t want to use this blade on you!”

“That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that!”

“Look, if you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice!”

“Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Sammy? But see … Here’s the thing: I’m lucky. Oh, hell, I’m blessed! ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain’t no choice at all” As Dean breaks down the door, Sam goes running down the hall. Dean pushes a hand through his hair, then walks after his brother. “Sammy?” Dean comes walking down the hall, still holding the hammer. “Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!” Sam is breathing hard, back up against the wall. He chances a look down the hall but finds it empty. He turns back around, ducking just in time, as Dean swings the hammer at his head, instead it lodges into the wall. Sam reacts on instinct, pushing his knife against Dean’s throat. Dean smiles. “Well … Look at you. Do it. It’s all you” Sam lets the knife fall, and Dean smiles as his eyes go black. He takes a step towards Sam, grunting when arms suddenly come around him. Castiel.

“It’s over” Castiel's eyes begin to glow blue with his grace. “Dean, it’s over” Dean begins to yell, and Castiel just holds him. “It’s over”


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Dean is once again strapped to the chair, and Sam pulls a needle from his arm. There are needle marks on Dean’s arm now, close by the Mark of Cain. Dean is slumped over, head hanging.

“What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn’t want to be cured, that he didn’t want to be human” Sam muses.

“Well… I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but … also such profound pain. This is easier” Dean wakes up, and his eyes are black. The black dissipates, and Sam unscrews the flask in his hand. Dean looks up to Sam and Castiel, groaning and letting out a breath. He looks around, uncertain, while Sam and Castiel watch him carefully.

“You look worried, fellas” Sam splashes holy water on Dean’s face, and Dean looks up at him when nothing happens. Sam smiles.

“Welcome back, Dean” Sam comments. Dean sighs and closes his eyes setting his head back, Atarah is at the front of his mind, smirking down at him, her eyes yellow and amused. He knows he'll be haunted by those yellow eyes for nights to come.

…..........

Crowley glances up as the doors to his chambers open, softer heeled steps this time as Atarah returns to him, he smiles looking down at the report in his hand. He knew she would come back. She slips out of her heels and pads towards the huge bed in the center of the room, shedding her clothing till she is in her underwear. She brushes her hair over her shoulder and climbs onto the bed, getting herself comfortable, laying on her side, propped up on her elbow, her curves on full display, her eyes fixed on him. He keeps his eyes down though he can see her reflected in the mirrored lamp on the desk. She hasn't bothered to clean the blood off of her, and he's curious now. It's very rare that she'll go out hunting for prey.

“My king” she purrs, he ignores her, it's a game, she's trying to draw him away from his work. But he's not going to let it go, she walked out of his throne room, leaving him to doubt if she would even come back to him. And so he feels the need to punish her. Finally looking up from his work he turns towards her, staying seated he watches her, laying there, enticing him in.

“Come here” he states patting his lap as he pulls his tie free with his other hand, she looks to him through her lashes then moves to stand. “Ah” he scolds and she pauses. “On your knees” he growls, she hangs her head knowing what he wants, and whilst in the every day she would be on him about treating her this way, they both know that it's only in the bedroom that he gets to demand things of her, to treat her as little more than a toy. It's a game they both love, though she'll never admit it. She sinks to her knees as she slides off the bed to the floor, resting on all fours she slinks towards him, her ass decoratively lifted into the air. She keeps her head low till she reaches him, and even then she only lifts it enough to rub her face against his leg. He opts to ignore her again, threading his tie through his fingers. He pulls her up, spinning her around bringing her hands to clasp together at the small of her back, using his tie he tightly secures her hands in place, he caresses her wrists and lower arms before grasping them and forcing her to her knees again. He stands from the chair and walks around her, slowly, tauntingly then he stops before her, head still down she stares at his shoes. There is the sound of the zip on his trousers undoing and she takes in a breath and then releases it as he walks till he is standing in front of her, she doesn't look up, opting to keep her eyes on his shoes. He brushes her hair back into his hand, a seemingly kind, soft act, but it's not, once every strand is tucked into his hand he brings his other along her jaw and then tugs on her hair, forcing her head up, her eyes lifting to his. “You know what I want,” he tells her teasing his fingers over her lips, she parts them letting him slide two digits between her lips and into her mouth, she suckles on them slightly, his eyes wide watch with apt interest. She moans around them and he pulls them free with a pop. “Keep those pretty red lips open for me, love” he comments as he pulls his cock free of his trousers. He moans a little as he strokes himself a few times, right there in front of her, she breaths, jaw working, tongue slithering from her lips to try and get a taste. “You want this?” he asks, she nods. He raises an eyebrow.

“Please” she begs a little, Crowley steps closer to her, threading his fingers through her hair and tugging slightly, she hisses a little.

“Do better” he orders, she lifts her eyes from his cock to his face.

“Please, My king” she purrs nuzzling into his cock. “Please, please....can I have your cock in my mouth?” her voice is like sin when they are like this, and he can't deny her anything. Using the hold on her hair he tugs her head closer, slipping his cock between her lips, she moans as he does, her fingers clenching and unclenching behind her back. He holds her head still and her jaw opens as he slowly thrusts his cock into her willing, open mouth. He moans and then pulls back, just until the tip remain against her lips before he thrusts again, slow, steady, teasing. She moans, vibrating against him and his hips stutter. Her tongue brushing against the underside of his erection. He moans closing his eyes and resting his head back. She lifts her eyes to watch him, watch him lost in pleasure. She works her mouth over him, bobbing her head, slowly taking him into her mouth before pulling back again. She drags her teeth over him, gently, she's not trying to bite him. He snaps. Tightening his hold on her jaw, keeping her mouth open, he then starts to fuck her mouth, using it for his own pleasure, his moans echoing around the room, spit and cum dribbling from her lips down her neck and chest, her eyes watering as she struggles to breathe around him. She arches, fighting it slightly. He clicks his fingers and she is suddenly beneath him on the bed, both of them naked, her hands still tied tight behind her back, under her. Crowley kisses her, his own fingers roaming over every inch of her. He leans back and pulls her legs up slightly, wrapping them around his waist as he slides into her, she arches her back, throwing her head back with a cry of passion and pleasure, her eyes rolling slightly, she claws at the bedding beneath her and then starts rolling her hips to meet his. He wraps his fingers around her throat tightening as he slams his hips against hers. She closes her eyes and gasps. Reveling in the feeling of him inside of her, the struggle for breath, the feeling of his fingers digging painfully into the skin of her throat, compressing her windpipe. This is about him punishing her for walking away from him. He is in control of every moment. Her King. At this moment he is all she has. He is all she has now. She closes her eyes and rolls her hips against him. They work together, building up. Moving against one another. Writhing together. And then she is clenching around him, chasing her edge, he leans over her, holding her throat tighter.

“Cum” he demands, her eyes roll as it hits her, she arches, throws her head back and cries out. He releases her throat and takes her waist holding her to him as his own smashes into him, and he empties himself inside of her. He rests his forehead against hers and strokes her hair back from her face. Clicking his fingers her hands are free and she brings them forward and wraps them around him, he kisses her softer, she hums against his lips before he pulls away, falling next to her. Atarah lies there staring up at the ceiling. Dean left her. Whether because of Crowley or not, he left her and he's not coming back. But at least she still has Crowley. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and strokes his fingers down her arm, she turns and sets her head on his chest, his lips finding her forehead. He hasn't left her. He strokes her hair. “Don't ever leave me” he warns her, she closes her eyes and nods.

“I won't” she promises quietly.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Atarah slips out of Crowley's bed and pulls a robe around her shoulders and body. She sighs and strides out of the bedroom. It feels different, being with Crowley without Dean. Being here without him. She should be mad at him. That he abandoned her. Left without a word. And her heart does ache. Despite what she is she does feel. And because she does feel it hurts that he just....ditched her. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head; he left and now she has to deal with it.

….....

In the bunker library, Castiel is looking at the book of Demonic Possession. He picks up the Practitioners Guide to Exorcism and flips through it. He sets the book down when Sam walks in.

“Hey” Sam greets.

“How’s he doing?” Castiel asks.

“He’s uh … He’s still a little out of it, but better, I think. I mean, I think this whole thing—the blood cure, and the … all of it—really wrecked him, you know?”

“Yeah”

“On the plus side, he’s hungry again, so I’m just going to go pick him up a big ol’ bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself. You mind keeping an eye?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You realize one problem is solved, but one still remains. Dean is no longer a demon, that’s true. But the Mark of Cain… that, he still has. And sooner or later, that’s going to be an issue” Castiel explains.

“You know what, Cas? I’m beat, man. One battle at a time, you know? So I’m just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol. And then, I’m gonna get drunk” Sam tells him before walking away. Castiel looks worried.

…..........

Dean sits on his bed in his room, his eyes staring a point on the wall but his mind is on 'her'. Atarah. He lost her anyway. Crowley is going to have his hands all over her and there is nothing he can do. He tightens his jaw in annoyance, his fist clenched on his knee. The mark itching with his annoyance. He knows he left her waiting. Sitting there. His heart aches. Maybe it's for the best. Him being away from her. It was too.....too much feeling for a demon. He felt too much for her as a demon. He hangs his head; if it is for the best then why does it hurt more then the mark? If he closes his eyes he can still smell her, taste her.....feel her under his hands. And it's not like he can call her, she doesn't have a cell phone, and if he knew what she was then maybe, just maybe he could summon her. But he doesn't know. She would never give that part of her up. He knows Crowley knows. But he's not going to him for help.

….................

Atarah sits on the throne in hell, her arms resting on the arms of it, head back, eyes closed, one leg over the other. Perhaps once upon a time this would have been hers.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asks approaching Atarah, she doesn't look up.

“Sitting” she answers. “What the fuck does it look like?”

“In my chair” he points out, she sighs.

“You were busy, I didn't think you'd mind” she offers pushing herself to her feet and moving to walk away from him, he grabs her arm and pulls her back to him.

“You miss him” Crowley states, she looks to him.

“Who?” she asks, he raises an eyebrow at her, she clenches her jaw. “What makes you say that?” she asks him, he strokes her arm.

“That forlorn expression in your eyes” he answers.

“Good sex is hard to come by nowadays” she then curls her fingers into his jacket and shrugs a little. “But I have you” she offers with a smile, he takes her free hand and brings it to his lips.

“You do, darling” he assures her.

“Do you mind if I peruse the library?” she asks him, he raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“This is as much your home as it is mine” he offers. “If not more yours”

“I've never wanted it, you know” she starts. “The throne...” she assures him. “I don't want it; looks like too much hard work” she teases and kisses him before walking away, Crowley hums in agreement.

“You have no idea” he comments.

…........

In his room, Dean is looking through a few of his pictures; and sneaks one of him and Atarah into the pile, carefully hiding her between the others. A knock sounds at his door and he jumps a little before taking a deep breath.

“Yeah” he calls. Castiel opens the door.

“You look terrible” Dean laughs.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to lie every now and again”

“No, it wouldn’t kill me. I just … You …”

“Forget it. Well, you, on the other hand, you… Looking good. So… Are you back?” Dean asks.

“At least temporarily. It’s a long story...." Dean raises an eyebrow. "Stolen grace" Castiel explains. "There’s a female outside in the car” Dean stares at him, and Castiel shakes his head. “Another time”

“Well, thank you for, um… Stepping in when you did” Dean tells him. Castiel nods. “What did Sam say? Does he want a divorce?”

“I’m sure Sam knows that whatever you said or what you did, it wasn’t really you. It certainly wasn’t all you”

“I tried to kill him, Cas”

“Dean. You two have been through so much. Look, you’re brothers. It’d take a lot more than trying to kill Sam with a hammer to make him want to walk away”

“You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense?” Dean asks with a small smile. Castiel laughs. “I’m glad you’re here, man” Castiel starts to leave, then turns back.

“Hey, maybe you should um … take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourself to heal. It’s, uh … I don’t know. The timing might be right. Heaven and Hell—they seem reasonably back in order. It’s quiet out there” Castiel offers and then leaves Dean alone, he looks down at the photos in his hands, pulls the one of Atarah and himself forward.

….................

Atarah blows the dust off of a book in Hell's library, her eyes latched onto the image on the cover. She knew this was here somewhere. She looks up and around making sure she is alone before opening it. She's been around a long time. Knows a lot of things. And her father used to tell her stories. The page displays an image of the first curse, the mark of 'Cain'. She touches it and glances to the writing. It's archaic. Biblical. Pre-biblical even. Not many, in fact only probably she and the archangels can read it. Which she's glad for. She smirks and traces the picture of the mark.

“Bingo” she whispers finding what she is looking for.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Dean blinks as he 'wakes' staring up at a colorful canopy, not his room then. He takes a breath and turns onto his side. Atarah lays facing him. He smiles; happy to see her here with him.

“You're here” he whispers reaching for her. He brushes her hair back and strokes her cheek.

“This is just a dream,” she tells him.

“I'll take it” he counters holding her jaw before drawing his fingers along it. “I'm sorry” he admits. “I wanted to come...I wanted to leave with you” she smiles at him but it's sad, lost, she is mad at him for not turning up. “I wanted to go with you” he whispers pressing his forehead to hers. She pushes him back and straddles his waist, leaning down over him to kiss him, Dean kisses her back, his hands clutching to her face. Now he's not a demon he can feel her better, emotions flooding through him. His lips beg against her, feverish, hungry, he needs her. He draws his hands up her waist and moans as she presses down on him.

“I hope it's worth it” she states against his lips, he opens his eyes to look at her.

“What?” he asks.

“Your humanity” she answers tracing her fingers down his chest, lingering on the anti-possession tattoo.

“It's not like I had a choice in the matter, Rah” he argues. “The cure was forced on me” she scoffs and leans back. “We could find a cure for you” he offers. “The bunker library has to have something....”

“You can't cure what I am” she argues and then sighs. “This was a mistake” she comments raising her hand. “Goodbye, Dean Winchester,” she tells him and then snaps her fingers.

…........

Dean wakes in his own bed, alone, he sits up and sighs sadly, turns over to find the photo of him and Atarah on his bedside table. He reaches for it as he sits up.

….........

Atarah closes the book in her lap as well as her eyes, it was a mistake dream walking with Dean. Pulling on feelings she shouldn't be having. She opens her eyes and sets the book back on the table.

“Find what you were looking for?” Crowley asks placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing softly, she hums a little.

“Not really” she answers, he strokes her neck and she lets out a soft breath. Her answer is a lie. She found just what she is looking for, but it's going to take her time to get everything she needs. She looks up at Crowley who smiles and leans down to kiss her. “Can we go to bed?” she asks him when he pulls back, he nods and holds out his hand for her, she picks up her book before taking his hand and standing to join him. She leans closer and kisses him, wrapping her arm around his neck to pull herself closer to him.

…............

Dean's not okay. Not when Atarah has wormed her way under his skin and into his heart. All those non-demon feelings drowning him now he's human again. He lifts his beer to his lips looking out at the lake ahead of him, Sam at his side, both of them wearing sunglasses. Relaxing. Calm. At least on the outside. Sam shifts in his seat adjusting his slinged arm slightly drawing Dean to the movement.

“Hey, something I needed to ask you” Dean starts, Sam looks to him.

“Shoot”

“You've been... Kicked, bit, scratched, stabbed, possessed, killed... And you sprain your fuckin' elbow?” Dean asks amusedly.

“Dude, it was more than a sprain. All right? And it was a friggin' demon, but...”

“What? That sling come with a slice of… crybaby pie on the side?” Dean teases; Sam smiles despite himself. “Please” They laugh and sit companionably for a moment, then Sam turns to study his brother, note the constant longing in his eyes like he's left something behind and he really wants it back. Sam looks concerned.

“How you doing?” Sam asks.

“Golden, man”

“Come on” Sam gives Dean his puppy dog look but Dean deflects.

“Seriously, I'm good. I am. You know, we got... Three more cases of this stuff on ice in the trunk. Taking some ‘we time.’… best decision we ever made” Dean assures his brother and holds out his beer bottle, Sam nods a little and clinks his own against its neck.

“Hear that” The boys take a swig of their beers and sit back. A moment passes, Dean's eyes glaze over slightly locked on a dark brunette stood by the lake edge, a huge sun hat covering her face and if he believes hard enough; Dean can imagine it's Atarah stood down there, waiting for him, toying with him. But when the figure turns it's so clearly not Atarah that Dean's heartaches, a deep pain that almost stops him cold. He looks down to his beer before turning back to Sam.

“See that thing in the paper this morning?” Sam huffs out a breath.

“Maybe it was an animal kill”

“It was three kills, and it was in the same town, all within the last month”

“Yeah, you're right. We should call some guys, have 'em fix it” Sam offers, Dean nods.

“Good. Smart”

“Done” Another moment passes.

“Or... We could be in and out. It's a milk run” Dean counters.

“Right, because that happens… never” Dean takes off his sunglasses and rubs his face.

“Look, Sam, what we're doing here, it's good, okay? You and me hanging out. But I need to work… I need this” Sam takes his glasses off and looks at Dean in concern, Sam frowns.

“If things go sideways... I mean, like, an inch, you gotta give me the heads-up”

“Done. You got my word” Dean is almost standing before he finishes. He hurriedly grabs his chair, eagerly moving off toward the Impala and leaving Sam still sitting, sighing heavily and frowning in disbelief.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Atarah stares at the Impala parked outside a motel, her lips pursed, an angry frown on her face. She glances to the motel room she knows Dean is in. What was she expecting, really? That he'd stay loyal even though they technically split, well he abandoned her at a bus stop to restore his humanity. But sleeping with demon lead prostitutes is not a level she thought Dean would sink too. She pushes herself onto the hood of the Impala and rests her hands on the top of it. Warm but not hot. Probably been in there a while. She refuses to think about that. She clenches her jaw though because she is thinking about it. Thinking about him with another woman. It's been more than a month since she dream walked with him, more than a month since she had any contact with him, what did she expect? Of course, he would only be interested as a demon.

….........

Inside the motel room, Dean is being slammed up against the motel room wall. His date, Shaylene moves in and talks off Dean’s button down shirt.

“I forgot something” Shaylene stops and steps back. “We still need to discuss my terms.”

“Oh, like, rules? Like, sexy rules?” Dean asks her.

“Um, more an issue of payment”

“Oh”

“Yeah” Shaylene moves away from Dean and turns her back to him. “Sweetie” she laughs. “Thought you figured it out. I mean, shy of coming out and saying it, I thought I made it pretty obvious”

“Yeah, yeah, no. I-I just, uh... See, I have this code. Uh, 'No cash for ass'” Shayene faces Dean.

“Oh, well you're in luck, honey, 'cause I don't want your money” Shaylene walks back to Dean and leans into his chest. “All I want from you is one little thing --a trifle, really”

“I'm listening”

“Your soul”

“My soul?” Dean asks, Shaylene laughs.

“It's nothing, baby. Who knows what a soul is, really” Dean rolls his eyes. “If it even exists? All I know is you say yes, my guy comes up, you sign some papers, and then it's you and me --good to go”

“Mm,” Dean moves away from the wall and Shaylene. “So that's it?” Dean has his back to Shaylene and is looking around the motel room as if looking for something “Just...sign over my life.”

“It's a signature, baby” Dean turns to face Shaylene. Shaylene is now leaning against the motel room wall in a sensual manner. “What's a little paperwork compared to absolute physical bliss?”

“Well, you make a strong case” Dean comments.

“I love my job”

“Do you?” Dean asks her. Shaylene looks nervous.

“Yeah”

“'Cause it doesn't look like love to me” Dean comments. Shaylene clears her throat.

…..............

Atarah watches as Sam approaches the motel room, she's hidden beside a vending machine, just another customer looking for chocolate, the motel door opens and he slips inside, but 'she' hasn't left yet. Atarah clenches her jaw as the motel room door closes, her fist slams into the glass of the vending machine, shattering it. She takes a breath and then glares at the motel door before she starts to pace the few steps in front of the machine. Eyes flickering from yellow back to her human ones, fingers curling and uncurling at her side. She ducks out of sight as a demon approaches the room. Okay her feels her jealousy ebb away a little if this is a hunt. Not a hookup or not just a hookup.....she watches as the demon enters the room and closes the door behind him.

…..............

Inside the motel room, Dean and Shaylene watch the man enter the room.

“How we doing?” he asks them, Dean and Shaylene are sitting on opposite corners of the hotel bed, backs to each other. “Everybody ready for a good time?” The Man, the demon, walks further into the room and pulls a blue paper out of his jacket pocket. “Okay. John Hancock right here. Then we can get this party started” Dean stands up and faces the man as Sam walks out of the bathroom and into the room, he moves to stand next to Dean, he has an Angel blade in his hands. “Winchesters” Sam and Dean look up towards the ceiling. The man looks up also and sees a red Devil’s Trap painted on the ceiling directly over him.

“She told us everything” Dean states.

“Abduction, forced prostitution -- it's pretty gnarly, even for a demon” Sam points out.

“She's got her version, I've got mine”

“Liar.” Shaylene hisses almost.

“Let me guess --she came to you begging for you to pimp her out” Dean offers.

“Yeah, 'cause that Harvard degree was working out so well for her”

“How many girls are there, hmm? How big is this?” Dean asks.

“Just me and Shay”

“He's lying” A voice states, they all turn to find Atarah sat on the dresser, one leg crossed over the other. Dean's eyes widen slightly before he hides it, she barely glances at him, her eyes on the man across from her. “There's a brothel” she adds.

“Yellow-eyed abomination” the demon snaps. Atarah flashes her yellow eyes at him and smirks, in a flash, she's on her feet and grabbing his jacket, she lifts him up and shoves him against the wall like he weighs nothing.

“Whoa!” Dean warns stepping forward.

“You can't kill me...” The demon flashes his black eyes at her. “He won't like it” she sets him back on his feet and smooths out his jacket.

“You're right” she offers sweetly raising her hands to his face to brush her fingers over his cheeks. “But...I don't care” she adds and then grabs his face in her hands, he flashes orange as he dies under her grip, she releases him and he falls unceremoniously to the floor. She cocks her head and turns to Sam and Dean, ignoring Shaylene's presence as she starts screaming and babbling. Sam points the angel blade towards Atarah who smirks and touches the tip of it. Shaylene starts to scream and Atarah sighs and with a wave of her hand Shaylene is silenced. “Much better” she comments turning away from the woman who touches her throat, no sound coming out of her mouth. “I've heard so much about you” Atarah tells Sam and then smirks. “But introductions will have to wait for another day” she then takes a few steps backward and then turns leaving the room.

“What the hell?” Sam asks turning to Dean. He looks to his brother and then shrugs, trying to appear indifferent. Shaylene starts making noise again.

“I'll get the stuff from the car” Dean offers and leaves the room.

…........

Atarah lingers because she knows he'll follow her, and he does. Dean shoves her up against the wall holding her by the tops of her arms. He stares at her before he's leaning in. Atarah shoves at his chest sending him stumbling back.

“I don't fucking think so” she growls a little, her eyes flashing yellow.

“Rah,” he whispers.

“Don't call me that” she scolds. “You don't have the right”

“Why are you mad at me?” he asks her. “I explained...”

“Yeah, you didn't have a choice to leave...but finding somewhere wet to stick your dick?” he looks down. “You choose to do that”

“Not like it worked out, is it?” she huffs at him, her jaw so tight she can almost feel her teeth cracking. “What you want me to do, Rah?” he asks her. “Not stick it anywhere?” he adds. “Wait for you?” she looks down, his features soften slightly. “You think I like knowing that you're in hell with Crowley?” he points out. “That it's him that gets to touch you, to kiss you, to fuck you....”

“You left” she reminds him. “You...” she looks away and sighs before stepping closer to him, he watches her carefully but relaxes when she steps into his arms, pressing herself against his chest. She kisses him softly but his humanity tastes weird on her lips, she pulls back. “1482 Willis Blvd” Atarah offers Dean, nuzzling into the side of his face, he closes his eyes and leans into her. “It's where the brothel is...” she adds as he touches her waist.

“Come with us” he whispers, voice pleading with her.

“No” she answers quickly. “I don't belong with you anymore” he clutches to her waist, silently begging her not to go, not to walk away. “You're too human” she pulls away from him, their eyes meeting. “I'm not human enough” she backs away and then turns to walk away, he doesn't follow her this time.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Atarah pulls a jar of ingredients from a shelf in one of the rooms in Hell, it's used to house all the lesser known things for spells, wall after wall after wall lined with shelves of jars, boxes, pouches of herbs, gemstones, obscure things. It also has a few of the things she needs for her spell. Not everything but enough for her to get started. She glances to the book on the table in the center of the room as she places the jar down. Her fingers moving to trace over the words, with a hum she moves back to the shelf and grabs another jar as Crowley appears in the doorway.

“And what could you possibly need dried infant hearts for?” Crowley asks behind her.

“I found a spell book” she holds a hand behind her wrist and flicks, the pages in the book move, opening to a different one than the one she's working on. “I wanted to have a go” she admits with a shrug. He raises an eyebrow and moves to the book, her eyes following him as he peers down at the pages, he frowns.

“What language is this?” he asks her.

“It's an old style of Aramaic, pre-Aramaic Aramaic” he glances to her.

“And you can read this?” he asks, she nods.

“Lucifer taught me” she answers with a fond smile.

“You don't talk about him much” he points out twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, she shrugs.

“Not much to talk about, is there?” she asks him. “He's gone, and he's not coming back” she touches his tie and pulls him closer to her, he smirks and leans towards her letting her kiss him, her arm curling around his neck, he hauls her up onto the table and steps between her legs, lips never leaving hers, she breaths heavily against him. Distracting him from the spell is the best way for him to forget about it. “Take me to bed” she whispers in his ear voice filled with filthy promises. He pulls her up off the table and drags her out of the room, she glances back at her ingredients and the book before sighing under her breath.

…...............

Atarah pulls her dressing gown around her shoulders as she climbs from Crowley's bed, he smirks reading his report.

“Enjoy your spell” he comments, she hums as she walks away, her bare feet sinking into the carpet as she walks. She reaches up and brushes her hair back from her face before opening the bedroom chambers door and slips through.

…..............

Atarah cocks her head as she climbs onto the bed in front of her. Dean shifts slightly as he starts to wake, just enough that his subconscious is aware of her but not enough to fully stir him. Her eyes flash yellow as she sees the mark on his arm before settling back to 'human'. She straddles his legs leaning forward, her hands running over his chest. Dean wakes to her weight on his chest. He frowns and looks up to find Atarah hovering over him.

“Is this real?” he whispers wrapping his arms around her. She hums and leans down to kiss his jaw. He sighs softly closing his eyes. He doesn't care about the answer. Not really. It feels too long since she last visited his dreams and his waking world. How long since that day in that motel room? How long since he last touched her? Held her? He breathes her in, takes in the mix of herbs on her, the brimstone of hell on her skin. “I did a bad thing” he admits holding to her. “The mark, it's...it's getting worse again” he whispers, she nuzzles under his jaw and closes her eyes. She knows. She knew this would happen. She pulls back to look down at him, he brushes her hair back over her shoulder, draping it over one side so he can stroke her neck. She strokes his cheek then curls her hand around it. His eyes watch her, she smiles at him, but it doesn't reach her eyes. “Rah,” he whispers.

“I'm going to fix this” she promises him, her voice strong and sure. He frowns at her.

“Fix what?” he asks her, she leans back and takes his hand running her fingers over the mark. He snatches at her wrist and sits up. “What are you doing?” he asks her more alarmed now, sensing that something is going on. Her eyes shift to him and she smiles lightly at him, her eyes softer.

“Show me love” she whispers, pleads against his lips as she moves closer to him.

“No” he answers. “Not in a dream, not here.....you come to me and I will show you” she nudges his nose and closes her eyes. “Come to me...” he repeats, his hands on her back holding her to him.

“I can't” she argues. “I have to do this....” she kisses him, her fingers in his hair and takes a deep breath. “Goodbye, Dean” she whispers with more conviction then he likes, he lifts his head to stare up at her, she smiles and then vanishes, literally slipping through his fingers.

…..........

Dean gasps as he wakes, alarmed now, because he could feel something in his dreams, something off with her. Something else is going on. He looks to the side where her photo sits and closes his eyes. She's slipping away from him. The longer he is away from her the further she gets from him. No woman has ever had a hold over him like this. Not Cassie. Not Lisa. None. The way her scent lingers. The warmth of her flesh sticks to his skin. That smirk. The sparkle of her eyes. It's all there under his skin. Like poison flowing through him. He lays and sets his arm over his eyes.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Things are quiet for a couple of weeks, there's been no more contact with Atarah and Dean's starting to long for her, he misses her. He tries to twist his own dreams, tries to seek her out, but it's not worked yet. He tries picking up girls in bars. But he can't bring himself to sleep with them. He's even tried touching himself but he can't reach that cliff edge. Images of those red lips and her yellow eyes and that thing she did with her tongue. His sleep is more fitful then it's ever been before. She's there. Haunting him. Taunting him. Calling to him. He sighs laying awake, staring at his ceiling, thinking about her, yet again. Every night. Time after time. Her. Atarah right in there. He can't get her out. Even if he wanted to. He doesn't. His fingers brush lazily over his semi in his boxers. Flashes of flesh. Of tongues and hands. Her moans echo through his head, fuelling his desire for her further. He closes his eyes and moans wrapping his hand around himself. Stroking at his length. His body suddenly jerks, but not with pleasure, with pain, he groans and curls around his marked arm before it settles slightly. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

“What the hell was that?” he whispers to himself before letting out a deep breath. He's then sitting up and crying out, his hand instantly flying to the mark on his arm, the epicenter of his pain, scorching through him like it's on fire. He grits his teeth, harsh breath brushing through them as he works through the pain. He yanks at his sleeve, pulling it up his forearm to reveal the mark, only to find it disappearing. Dean's eyes wide stare at the blank skin. He paws at it as if that will bring it back, he has a bad feeling about this. His fingers draw over his skin as he closes his eyes. He had a very bad feeling about this. He throws his blankets off of him and jumps up grabbing his jeans. He needs to find Atarah. He needs to find her because something is telling him that she is behind this.

…..........

Atarah stands in a room in Hell, just a small one, just hidden away from everyone else, given to her by Crowley so she can play with magic. He has no idea what she is really doing. She looks down at her arm as she groans, the fire flaring along her forearm, she watches as the first curse appears on her skin. She lets out a long breath through her nose once the spell is complete. Transferring the mark from Dean to her. It was her father's mark, it should be hers. Stretching her fingers she leans back from the spell ingredients in front of her. This is something she had to do. She touches the mark and lets out another breath and then moves to clean up the table. She's finished here.

…...........

Sam yawns rubbing a hand over his eyes as he walks into the library listening to the rustling of paper and fingers on keyboards. He is surprised to find Dean awake and already there, surrounded by books and his eyes locked on Sam's laptop screen. Sam's eyes are wide as he steps closer to his brother.

“Who are you; and what have you done with my brother?” Sam asks teasingly, Dean looks to him with a scowl.

“I need a summoning spell” Dean admits and looks back to the screen, Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Alright, why?” Sam glances to a few of the books, a little annoyed Dean's messed up his index but...that can wait. Dean takes a breath and then turns to Sam.

“The mark” he answers and looks down at his arm. “It's gone” he admits.

“Gone?” Sam asks moving closer. “When?” Dean looks to his watch and then nods.

“About 5 hours” he answers.

“What were you doing?” Sam counters pulling out the seat next to his brother, Dean pulls a face and shoots Sam a look.

“Having a wank” he admits, Sam rolls his eyes with a snort. “You asked”

“Okay” Sam nods to himself, trying to get rid of that imagery. “Let's just ignore that” he mumbles. “What are you summoning?”

“No idea” Dean answers with a shrug. “I don't know what she is”

“She?” Sam asks. “Is this about....your mystery friend? The one that helped with that demon?” Dean nods. “You have no idea what she is?” Sam adds. “You were with her for weeks”

“I know” Dean whispers. “It didn't matter to me then.....but I think she has something to do with this” Sam raises an eyebrow. “I can't explain it...I just know that this” he touches his bare arm. “Is her” Sam sighs and then nods.

“Alright, well...tell me everything” Sam offers. “Let's narrow this down” he pulls a book towards him, Dean watches him softly a moment, grateful before he is looking away to grab his own book.

…...............

Atarah drags her robe up along her arms and over her shoulders. The black silk soft and cool against her skin. Crowley watches from their bed, his head resting in his palm.

“What are you thinking, my Queen?” he asks her, she hums and turns to him.

“I'm thinking” she states and then steps towards him. “I want to fuck you” she admits running her fingers down the lapels of her robe.

“You know I love it when you do” he assures her, she shakes her head and bites her lip.

“No, I want to fuck you” she gives him a look and smirks, he frowns a little, she wiggles her eyebrows at him. With the mark of her arm, she's feeling more empowered, she feels different but...she's not sure it's a bad difference. She feels more sexual. Crowley realizes what she meant and turns thoughtful as she moves towards him.

“I'm up for it if you are” he offers with a purr, she climbs onto the bed and climbs over him, letting her body slide against his. She hums and leans closer to kiss him, Crowley threads his fingers through her hair and tugs, she moans, her eyes rolling slightly before he turns them, settling between her legs, his lips moving to her neck.


	22. Chapter Twenty

Castiel's feathers ruffle as he teleports into the Bunker library, Dean and Sam are already there, both sat around the table in the middle, books open, laptop on the go. He frowns a little seeing Dean with a book. Castiel walks towards the table.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks.

“We're looking for a way to summon someone” Sam answers not looking up from his book. Dean looks exhausted, there is even a little beard growing in on his face. He yawns and rubs at his cheek.

“Who?” Castiel asks looking over the books.

“Her name's Atarah...she's something” Dean answers, Castiel pauses, his hand reaching mid-way to a book, Sam cocks his head looking up and towards the angel.

“You know who she is” Sam accuses, Castiel clenches his jaw and sighs pulling his hand back.

“Yes” Castiel agrees, Dean looks between them then settles on Castiel, hope blossoming in his chest and his eyes, this is the first thing they've had in days.

“Well?” he asks. “Can you summon her? Can you bring her here?” Castiel nods and then disappears, Dean throws up his hand and turns to Sam who shrugs back.

…...........

There is a summoning ring set up in the center of the library, tables and chairs pushed aside to make room for it, Sam and Dean stand looking over some books on the table, their backs to the ring.

“This is disappointing” Dean turns first his eyes instantly finding Atarah standing there in the summoning ring. “You must have had to dig deep for this thing” she kicks at the ring and cocks her head.

“Had some help” Dean offers stepping closer to her. Castiel flutters into place behind her and she rolls her eyes.

“Of course” she turns on her heels to greet Castiel. “Hello, Uncle” she offers.

“Atarah” he greets back.

“So...you two know one another” Dean points out. “And Uncle?”

“She's half angel” Castiel admits, Dean raises an eyebrow.

“And the other half?” He asks, Castiel looks to Atarah who purses her lips and sighs.

“Demon” she admits. “I'm a nephalem”

“I thought nephilim were angels and humans” Sam starts, Atarah rolls her eyes.

“Not nephilim” she counters. “Nephalem” she corrects drawing out the word.

“So some angel actually got it on with a demon?” Dean asks her, she nods. “That happens?”

“Not just any angel, and not just any demon” Castiel counters.

“Yeah, my dad's Lucifer” she admits, Sam and Dean look to her sharply. “My mom was Lilith...sooooo” she shrugs a little.

“But what about the apocalypse?” Sam asks. “Did Lucifer not try and...”

“Oh yeah,” she answers interrupting him. “Every other day he'd turn up trying to get me to join the cause” she fist bumps slightly mocking her father. “Like I was going to risk breaking off the pack that guaranteed my life...plus to be honest...not really into fighting....prefer fucking” she winks at Sam. “Isn't that right, Dean?” she asks looking at him, he clenches his jaw and turns away, fists tight at his side. Lucifer's daughter.

“After Lucifer was locked away, Atarah agreed to remain neutral, and in return, both heaven and hell agreed to let her live” Castiel explains. “She has managed to stay away from both sides since...”

“So you were around when Lucifer first walked the earth?” Sam asks, now interested academically, Atarah hums and nods. “How old are you?”

“Lost count” she answers. “But it's been a while”

“Show me your arm” Castiel demands of her, she purses her lips and sighs, catching on.

“That's what this is about” she mumbles and lifts her eyes to Dean. “And here I thought you missed me” she teases softly, he shoots her a look. “Look I thought you would be pleased....” she points out. “You wanted it gone...I made it go away” they stare at one another. “I took it away from you....”

“Show me your arm” Castiel demands again stepping into the ring and grabbing her arm, she turns to him. “Show it to me, Atarah” she clicks her teeth together before shrugging out of her jacket, Castiel takes her wrist and turns her arm to look down at the mark. “Taking the mark” he mumbles and shakes his head.

“I figured that since it was my father's first” she starts. “That I would be more ideal to bear it” she touches her arm and shrugs. “It's not a big deal”

“You know what it did to me” Dean argues.

“I'm not you” she counters glancing to him. “You don't even know what this is!” she tells him holding out her arm. “You have no idea what you were dealing with” she motions to Castiel. “I bet even he doesn't fully understand what it is....” she takes a breath and shakes her head. “I will be fine, I can control it”

“For now” Castiel argues. “Who knows how this is going to warp you” he rounds her, she pushes past him and steps out of the ring, Sam and Dean look surprised, she rolls her eyes.

“It's a summoning ring” she points out. “Not a trap” she moves towards Dean, Sam steps between them.

“Sam” Dean warns trying to stop him. He's seen what she can do, what she has done. She glances over Sam before sighing.

“Fine” she comments and glances to Dean. “See you guys around” She turns, Castiel grabs her wrist and presses two fingers to her forehead, knocking her out. Her eyes roll but he catches her.

“Whilst she has the mark” He starts explaining. “We need to keep an eye on her”

“You're saying she's dangerous?” Sam asks.

“Not enough is known” Castiel answers. “She kept herself hidden from us all....making her unpredictable”

“And she's Lucifer's daughter” Dean adds.

“Atarah is not her father” Castiel scolds Dean. “Nor is she her mother....”

“Do we have anything to restrain her?” Sam asks.

“No” Castiel answers. “We'll have to hope she is agreeable when she wakes” he walks off carrying Atarah in his arms. Dean watches them go. Sam glances to his brother, notices the set of his shoulders, the tenseness in his jaw.

“I need a drink” he mumbles and then leaves the room.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Dean lingers in the doorway to the room Castiel had put Atarah in. She is sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes follow the movements, almost trance-like, Dean's caught himself doing that in the past too, but he'd had the mark a lot longer than she has. So this is worrying. For her to be doing this so soon after receiving the mark. She takes a breath and lifts her head, seemingly waiting on him to make the first move. He doesn't.

“Just woke up” she states breaking the silence. “Rather fucking rude of Castiel to do that” she comments not looking at him. She traces her nail over the mark on her arm as Dean sits next to her. He remains silent though, just watches her. She stops her hands and they both subconsciously shift closer to one another, his breath fanning over her cheek.

“Why?” he whispers, she turns her head to look at him, noses brushing. She knows what he wants an answer to. He wants to know why she took the mark from him. Why she is putting herself through this. Why she saved him.

“Does there have to be a reason why?” she asks him.

“Yes,” he argues. “Demons always have a reason” she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Forgetting that I am also half angel....” she shoots him a look. “Half archangel”

“Yeah, and those that we've met have been dicks, including your father, so....” her eyes roll.

“Good for you” she grumbles. “Probably got more face time with him than I ever did”

“Deadbeat dad, I can get behind that” he offers, she looks to him. “Really can't imagine Lucifer as a dad” he adds, she shrugs.

“He had his moments....before...before everything went to shit” she admits.

“Cas doesn't seem to like you” he states, she hums and nods.

“Demons don't like me, angels don't like me.....part of why I keep to myself” she admits. “Nothing but an abomination to be slaughtered in their eyes” she turns to him, pulling her leg up onto the bed. “One of a kind, only one of my kind....fucking a human and getting them knocked up is against Heavenly law, now imagine what it's like for an angel that fucks a demon and produces offspring”

“If they hate you so much why don't they try and kill you? Why haven't they locked you up? or...I don't know banished you or something”

“They've tried” she answers with a shrug. “A few like to think they're above the agreement, they try to get lucky, clearly none have succeeded” he watches her, sees more of her than ever before. The insecure little girl who's father abandoned her, who's mother didn't love her enough, who spent the last God only knows how many years seeking a place to fit in when her own people don't want her. Everything about her behavior makes sense. The sex. The dancing. She wants attention to feel wanted, to feel loved. Dean touches her cheek and she lifts her eyes to his. He kisses her. Sinking into it. Because it's been too long. He pushes himself closer to her. Breathing her in as she kisses him back, her fingers clutching to his shirt, holding and pulling him closer till she is almost in his lap. He wraps her hair around his hand and tugs pulling her head back so he can kiss her throat. Lips needy and desperate working over her skin. It's a blur in his mind. A blur of memories of flesh and warmth. He knows just what she feels like, he knows what she tastes like, what she sounds like. He lays her back against the bed, moving with her to rest over her. His hands grab at hers and pin them over her head, managing to hold them both in one hand whilst his other goes to exploring her body. Pushing at her shirt so he can touch flesh, to feel her warmth beneath his fingers. He grips at her trousers, pulling at the fabric till it rips. She gasps a little, her fingers curling into her palm, his fingers tighten around her wrists to hold her still. He reaches between them to unzip his jeans, he's too desperate to feel her again that he's not going to bother getting completely undressed. He's not going to waste a moment of this. He pulls himself free and lines himself up, pushes her underwear to the side to make space for him before he is thrusting in, no waiting, no pausing, no hesitation just straight in to the hilt, her legs tremble and she moans, his breath stutters against her throat before he starts to thrust, his hips rolling to meet hers. It's not slow, it's not soft. It's raw and hungry, desperate. He wraps his fingers around her throat, holding her down as he rocks into her. Sharp. Deep. Hard. Thrusts that rattles bones. The headboard snapping back against the wall. Breaths mingled, moans intertwined. He bites at her bottom lip until it bleeds and then heals again. Teeth clack together as he kisses her fiercely.

“Yes” she hisses, her eyes rolling back, her back arching up against his as her orgasm flutters through her, her toes stretch and spasm before curling back towards her soles.

“Fuck” he growls feeling her tighten around him. He lowers his head to her chest, teeth grazing over the skin peeking through her shirt. He bites at her collarbone, he lets out a drawn-out throaty moan as he spills himself inside of her. His body shuddering, hips involuntarily stuttering trying to work himself deeper. He pulls his teeth back and sighs dropping his forehead to her shoulder and closes his eyes, his fingers releasing her wrist and lets her wrap them around his neck, grazing through his hair.

….........

Dean blinks awake looking up at his own bedroom ceiling. His breath catches realizing it had been a dream. How deep must he have been for it to feel that real, for him to not even realize that it wasn't right, that it was all in his head. He closes his eyes and presses the balls of his hands into them before releasing and sitting up.

“Nice dream?” he looks to the doorway to find Atarah leaning against his door frame, her arms folded over her chest. He glares at her before looking away.

“Stay out of my head” he scolds standing up to turn away from her.

“Wasn't in it” she counters. “But nice to know where it's at” she pushes up off the door and walks away, he closes his eyes and sighs. He was happy about finding her, he wanted her here, but knowing who her parents are she's suddenly this.....thing. It's like a switch flipped in his brain and she's suddenly not the woman he spent weeks sleeping with, she's not the woman the demon wanted to run away with. Someone he himself wanted to be near again, a woman he craved and yearned for. He takes a deep breath and shakes himself off. He needs to get that mark off her arm, for starters, he can deal with the rest later. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Atarah hums to herself as she reads from one of the many books in the Bunker library. They're keeping their distance from her, yet they don't want her to leave the bunker, no that they could stop her even if they wanted to. Lucky for them she is in no rush to leave. This is the closest she's been to Dean in weeks, months.....like she's going to give that up, even if she doesn't fully understand why she has the desire to be near him. Castiel watches her, eyes sharp. Lingering.

“Stop lurking, Uncle” she states turning her page, her eyes not really reading what's written, she's bored. Castiel takes the empty seat beside her, sits there silently a few moments, before he plucks up the courage to ask her what's been bugging him.

“Why did you do it?” he asks her, she closes the book and turns to face him.

“Take the mark?” she counters, he nods. She shrugs. “Because...I could” she answers.

“You can't lie to me” Castiel whispers. “Just tell me why”

“Why does it matter so much?” she counters sharply. “Is this not what you all wanted? For Dean to be free of the mark and it's consequences?” Castiel stares at her, aware that emotions are not really Atarah's thing. And yet here she is....showing them. He leans back a little, letting out a small breath.

“You care about him” Castiel realizes.

“No” she argues. “Abominations don't feel” she points out. “Demons do not feel” she adds.

“But you are not just a demon, Atarah” he reminds her. “And you've been living among these humans for thousands and thousands of years....they are bound to have rubbed off on you” Atarah shrugs a little.

“It doesn't matter” she whispers. “He is human and I am...Lucifer's daughter” she looks at him. “Who in their right mind would trust me?” she asks him. “You don't....they don't....what I am, who I am....I've not got a place in this world, I've come to terms with that....” she looks away going back to her book, Castiel takes it as his dismissal, he stands and walks away, leaving her alone. She takes a breath and closes her eyes.

…..........

Later: Dean lingers, watching Atarah as she drinks, her nails tapping against the side of her glass. She looks beautiful in her leather trousers and a beige button-up but what's missing is that smirk. Her features are twisted into something lonely as she stares down at her arm. He's never seen her look so broken. She's the woman with the constant smirk. The woman that's always smiling and flirting. This isn't her. She sets her drink down as he approaches her. Once in front of her, he touches her arm, fingers stroking over the mark. She leans closer to him as he stares at the mark. It's so weird seeing it on someone else. He turns her arm and sighs.

“You shouldn't have done it” he scolds lifting his eyes to hers.

“But I did” she counters. “It's done” she pulls her arm back, shifting to stand in front of him, he watches her, his fingers playing with the bottom of her hair. “Show me, love,” she asks of him, a repeat of words she asked of him in his dream. She leans closer to him. Her lips ghosting over his, his breath hitches. “Please” she whispers against his lips, Dean closes his eyes. He wants nothing more to give in to her. To take her in his arms and take her on the table. But he can't....he's not a demon anymore. And he knows the truth. She is what she is.

“No” he whispers back pushing her away from him. Their eyes meet and she's so confused by him. Demon Dean, she could understand. He was simple. Blood and sex. But human Dean...all that complexity...she takes another step away from him.

“I see” she states. “Now you're human...” she scoffs. “Now you're human and you no longer bare the mark...you're too good for me, right?”

“That's...” Dean shakes his head because that is not it. He's struggling with the truth of her parentage and not her species or the mark. He's struggling with his own feelings for her.

“I get it” she stops him. “Believe me I do” she looks away from him. Her features shift as she pushes all her emotions away from him, she's shutting herself off from him. “Very well” she comments turning back to him. They share a look before she disappears, teleporting away from him. Dean hangs his head and closes his eyes.

“I'm sorry” he whispers to the air, hoping that she'll hear him, even if he knows she won't. He pulls out his cell phone and glances to the screen as it rings, rolling his eyes he answers it.

“Crowley” he greets.

“Where is she, Squirrel?” Crowley asks, Dean sighs and shrugs even though Crowley can't see him.

“I don't know” he voices, Crowley hums a little. “She was here, but now she's not” Dean then cocks his head and sighs. “Do you know?” Dean asks Crowley.

“Do I know what?” Crowley counters.

“About the mark” Dean offers, Crowley frowns on his end of the phone.

“That you have it....yes, we've been through this, remember?”

“No” Dean argues. “No, I don't have it” he counters. “She does” Cowley pauses on his end, is silent.

“She's done what?” Crowley asks.

“So you don't know?” Dean asks. “I thought she would have at least told you”

“No, no she did not tell me she was going to do this” Crowley argues. “You really think I would have let her?” Crowley then growls. “Find her, find her now, I don't care what you have to get her to the fucking Batcave but you get her there, do you understand?”

“What are you going to do?” Dean asks.

“Find a way to put that thing back on your arm” Crowley answers then hangs up, Dean knows how much Atarah means to Crowley, he was with them for weeks, he saw the way the demon was with her.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

It's a couple of weeks before Atarah is found. And it's Castiel that finds her. Following her scent. She's not hiding from him. From any of them. Any angel could have found her. Demons could have as well. She's sat on some bench watching children play across the street. She's holding onto her marked arm. Her fingers pressing into the flesh. Castiel takes the seat next to her, adjusting his trench coat slightly.

“Did Dean send you?” she asks him quietly.

“He's worried” Castiel admits, she scoffs.

“Please” she rolls her head to look at him. “He's not” she touches her arm. “He's worried about this”

“He's worried about _**you**_ ” Castiel corrects her. They share a look. “Whatever happened whilst Dean was a demon.....you and he share a bond” she sighs and looks away. “He cares about you too” he adds. She clenches her hand and sighs a little. Ignoring that. She doesn't want to let herself believe that. Because she can't. Not after his reaction to her in the Bunker.

“How did you find me?” she asks him.

“If you didn't want to be found” he starts. “I wouldn't be here” she shrugs a little. “Atarah” he starts. “I want you to know that I never hated you” he admits.

“Why didn't you speak up?” she asks. “When Heaven wanted to kill me”

“I did” he admits, she looks back at him. “I was one of many angels that spoke up...Gabriel was another”

“Gabriel” she whispers looking down.

“I know you were close many years ago” she nods.

“He was the fun uncle” she teases. “He taught me how to drink....how to pick up men....” she laughs a little and shakes her head. “He was the first to accept me outside of Lucifer and Lilith, the only one who never looked at me like I was this.....evil thing”

“You're not evil” Castiel assures her. “I'm not sure you have it in you to be truly evil” he adds, she glances to him. “If the Winchesters have taught me anything, it's that children are not their parents....you are not Lucifer and you are not Lilith, and I know you try hard not to be” she grips her arm tightly. “But taking the mark...”

“I know I can control it” she is quick to tell him. “I can do this” they share a look and he nods.

“Alright,” he whispers. “But let us do this together...Dean knows the effects better than any of us, he can help you” she sighs and looks away from him. She's not happy about it but he is probably right. “Will you return to the bunker with me?” he asks holding out his hand to her. She sighs and closes her eyes before nodding, she slides her hand into his and they both disappear from the bench.

…...........

Dean and Sam couldn't sit around waiting for Atarah, as much as Dean wanted to. He wanted to make sure she's okay. To maybe apologize to her face about rejecting her advance. He needs her to know that he doesn't hate her. That it's not because of her. Which sounds so fucking cliché in his head. So instead they're heading to some prison with a mysterious death. Dean has pushes himself against the Impala door, away from Sam as he talks to Castiel on the phone.

“How is she?” Dean asks looking out the car window.

“Fidgety but...agreeable” Castiel answers watching Atarah as she sits on a bed in the Bunker. Her eyes look around the room, she didn't really get a good look the last time she was here. It's plain, could definitely use some colors.

“Just...keep an eye on her” Dean tells him quietly. “Just keep her busy, it helps....give her something to do, research or something...”

“She could help me with locating Cain” Castiel offers. “I have neglected it recently because of my search for her, I could use the help”

“Yeah, yeah, that's...a good idea” Dean agrees. “Can I talk to her?” He asks. Castiel looks to Atarah and holds out the phone.

“It's Dean, he wants to talk to you,” he tells her, she looks to the phone and then back to Castiel, she shakes her head. He frowns at her. She just shakes her head again. Castiel pulls the phone back and presses it to his ear. “Urm...she...”

“Doesn't want to talk to me” Dean figures out, Sam casts him a look before looking back to the road. Dean sighs. “Yeah, no surprise there” Dean mumbles and presses his fingers to his head and sighs. “Alright just....look after her”

“I will” Castiel assures him, Dean then hangs up and sighs.

“How is she?” Sam asks, Dean nods.

“Back at the bunker” he answers turning towards Sam. “Cas is going to...keep an eye on her”

“What's going on with you and her?” Sam asks, Dean sighs and closes his eyes before shrugging.

“I don't know” he admits opening his eyes. He has a feeling deep, deep down, he knows how he feels about her, that this is more than just some six-week fling. He wouldn't care this much if it was. “Back when I was a demon, it was easy with her” he adds. “It was sex and that was that....but now”

“Now, you're human” Sam points out. “And humans....have feelings”

“I don't have feelings for her” Dean argues, Sam raises an eyebrow. “It's not that simple”

“Because she's Lucifer's daughter?” Sam asks. “Or because she's not human? Or because you think the mark is going to kill her, so you're distancing yourself from her....”

“I knew she wasn't” Dean counters. “I don't know what it is....okay, can we leave it at that?” both of them fall silent a moment, Dean tapping his fingers on the phone in his hand, debating whether or not to call Crowley and let him know about Atarah. Whilst he doesn't like the demon he knows how much Atarah means to him, to both of them. Sam takes a deep breath.

“You know” Sam starts after a few moments. “The way she looked at you in the library, yeah, she felt betrayed but there was something else....”

“Dude, enough” Dean complains. “I don't want to talk about this" Sam huffs and turns back to the road, Dean looks out the side window and touches his arm where the mark once sat. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

The Impala is driving down a road, Dean driving this time, Sam sits at his side looking through the case file open in his lap. Dean's cell phone sits on the dash, just in case it rings. He doubts it will though. Part of him still hopes Atarah will pick up her phone and call him.

“The Zodiac?” Dean asks glancing to Sam sat beside him.

“Seven victims” Sam answers, Dean nods a little.

“Dahmer?”

“17”

“That's some freaky stuff, man. It's a whole new side of you” Dean teases.

“It's called true crime, Dean. It's a hobby”

“No. Bass fishing, needlepoint, dancing...that's a hobby, okay? Collecting serial-killer stats ...that's ...that is an illness” The Impala turns into the prison entrance. “Get your badge”

“Yeah” Sam agrees as they pull up to an intercom at the prison gate.

“Hello, gentlemen. State the nature of your visit” The intercom tells them.

“From the office of the Inspector General” Dean answers. “Got an appointment with the warden”

“Thank you. Parking is to the left. Look for visitor parking only” the intercom tells him.

“All right, so what are the stats on this, uh, vanishing act here?” Dean asks.

“Tommy Tolliver was convicted of six murders back in '09, but those are just the ones that stuck” Sam answers. “According to the news, he escaped from a locked cell on death row, this inexplicable, Houdini-esque escape” As the gate is slowly opened and Sam and Dean pull through the gate, they pass by armed guards on horseback, guards in the guard tower.

“So what are we thinking? Some sort of a mass-murdering magician?”

“Yeah, Or a teleporting demon or a who knows what that can walk through Supermax walls” Sam offers. “Could be in our wheelhouse”

“Yeah, your wheelhouse” Dean then scoffs teasingly. “Hobby”

…...........

Atarah sits on her bed with a laptop open in her lap. Her eyes track over the database she has open. Nothing. She sighs and shakes her head. Of course, there is nothing. Like it was going to be that easy. She stands and grabs the laptop from the bed and heads out of the room looking for a drink. Castiel has left her alone here. Gone off to follow one of his own leads on Cain. She doesn't mind, actually, she prefers it. Used to being alone. Prefers to be alone. Only problem is that it gives her time to ponder on Dean. On her feelings. She's not sure what to do with them. He is Dean Winchester. She knows the stories. She knows all about him and his ways with women. She can't have feelings for him. The infamous Dean Winchester doesn't do feelings. It was so much easier when it was about sex and just about sex. Fucking she can handle. But feelings. It makes her want to gag.

…............

Atarah sets her laptop on the library table and then moves to the drinks cabinet. Castiel suddenly appears in the room, Atarah barely reacts to him as he glances at her computer screen.

“You've had no luck either” he comments seeing her blank results.

“I didn't even think Cain was still out there” she comments. “I thought that with the mark gone, he would have...” she shrugs. “Poof....which is stupid, because Dean didn't...” she sighs and pours herself a drink. “I'm a little out of the loop” she admits. “You know, being cut off from Heaven and Hell...I no longer get the newsletters”

“Do you not have any.....nephalem thing you can do to track him?” Castiel asks her, she shoots him a look.

“Do you not have an angel thing?” she counters, he shoots her a look back. She smirks. “No, I don't, despite what people think....” she sighs. “I'm not that powerful” she whispers looking back to her drink. He watches her a moment. Knows that she believes that because she's never had to push her abilities, she's never been claimed by Heaven or Hell. So they sit there, stagnant inside of her, stagnant but there. If she was to be claimed....it would give her the power of either realm. She moves back to the table with her drink.

“I have some more leads to follow,” Castiel tells her then vanishes. Atarah drops into her seat and sighs.

…..............

A prison Warden is crouching down in Tommy’s cell, presumably looking at the drop of blood on the floor. Dean and Sam step into the doorway to join him.

“Warden Skeiff?” Dean asks, the Warden stands up and faces Sam and Dean at the entrance to the cell.

“Uh, Inspectors Moore and Ranaldo” Sam offers. “We spoke on the phone”

“Yeah. Welcome to death row” Skeiff tells them. “Have a look” Sam and Dean enter the cell. “But good luck finding anything out of TDJC compliance” The Warden leaves the cell and Dean signals to Sam to follow the Warden. Sam turns to leave as Dean pulls the EMF detector out of his pocket.

“So, why don't you tell me what happened?” Sam asks the Warden.

“The night Tolliver disappeared, our little ship was running as tight as ever, and I got documentation to prove it”

“Do you stand by what the press is saying ...”

…...............

Dean is walking around the cell with the EMF detector and crouches to test under Tommy’s cot.

…...............

“…locked cell, no security breach, no guard misconduct?”

“Which press? Mainstream media is calling for my head, said I was grossly incompetent. But the tabloids, they're saying ...”

“They're saying it's magic That Tommy pulled off some dark miracle to escape. You saying you believe that?” Sam asks him.

“I'm saying there was some kind of magician on the block last night, but it wasn't Tommy” The Warden admits.

…..........

Sam, Dean, Skeiff and a guard are now sitting in the surveillance room in front of the monitors.

"That's right before Tolliver vanished,” The warden tells them just before three camera views on the bottom go dark and come back on.

“Was that a brownout?” Sam asks.

“That was my thought, but then...” They watch as Cain walks onto the cellblock.

“Is it one of the guards?” Sam asks.

“Nope. But I don't know who he is, how he got in, or how he and Tolliver got out”

“Can you zoom in on that?” Dean asks.

“Can and have. Too dark to make out much of anything” The Warden admits, and then motions to the screen. “Do it. Freeze it. Blow it up” he tells the guard. Dean stares at the image of Cain on the monitor, Sam looks over at him.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Atarah looks to her phone as it rings, Crowley's name flashing on the screen. He's been calling her at least five times a day. She can't bring herself to answer it. Castiel warned her that Dean told Crowley about the mark and she knows Crowley will either be disappointed or will want to use it. She can't read him well enough to know which it is. His name disappears and the ringing stops, she lets out a breath and nods going back to the computer. It's only a few short moments before her phone begins to ring again. Dean's name this time flashes on the screen and she reaches for it, only to stop, she closes her eyes and lets her hand hover there a moment. She's not sure why she can't bring herself to answer it. Fuck knows she wants to. But she won't.

…..........

Dean is walking away from a food truck, cell phone pressed to his ear. He knew it was a long shot. Calling her. But after Castiel didn't answer he thought he'd give Atarah a shot. He sighs a little then hangs up the phone and gets into the Impala with the tray of food he carries.

“So?” Sam asks.

“Rah's not answering. Cas neither” Dean answers looking to Sam who is sitting in the passenger seat with his laptop open.

“Great. Well, I have been looking into Tommy Tolliver, seeing if I can figure out why Cain went to the trouble of springing him”

“And?” Dean asks.

“Still pretty unclear. I did find this blotter out of Orlando about his dad, Leon Tolliver. Uh, like father, like son. Convicted felon, fresh warrant for an assault charge, but he's gone missing, hasn't been seen in a week”

“You think the two are connected?”

“I mean, the police just assumed he fled the warrant, but if Cain took Tommy, it might not be a coincidence”

“So, what, Cain's got a vendetta against the entire family?” Dean asks.

“Maybe” Dean’s cell phone rings and he panics, excitement at the thought of it being Atarah, he deflates a little seeing the ID, Sam notices.

“It's Cas” Dean answers and then puts the phone on speaker. “Hey, where you at?”

“Illinois” Castiel answers.

“Is she with you?” Dean asks then realizes. He clears his throat a little noting Sam's look.

“Atarah is at the bunker” Castiel assures him. “She's fine”

“Well, we got a lead” Dean states. “Cain abducted a Texas death row inmate named Tommy Tolliver”

….........

Castiel is crouched down in a wooded area holding a white sneaker with the letters ‘TDJC’ on the bottom.

“He's dead” Castiel admits.

“What?” Dean asks. “How do you know?”

“Call it an educated guess. Cain has been very busy” Castiel stands up and looks around, he's standing a clearing surrounded by dozens of fresh graves.

“Okay, where are you? We'll come to you” Dean tells him. Castiel looks around uncomfortably, sensing eyes on him.

“I'll call you back” he hangs up and the turns around to find Cain standing there.

“Hello, Castiel”

“What have you done?” Castiel asks.

“These bodies? Just cleaning up a mess I made a long time ago”

“Cain, I know what you were. But you'd resisted for so long” Castiel points out.

“What can I say? I got the taste back” Cain walks closer to Castiel as he talks. “With Abaddon's army gunning for me, I had to take up arms again, and I liked how it felt”

“Those were demons” Castiel counters and then motions around. “These....” Cains crouches down and picks up a muddy stuffed teddy bear.

“Humans. Eh, the Mark thirsts for all kinds” Cain looks to him. “As I'm sure your niece will discover soon enough” Castiel bristles a little.

“This is a massacre” Castiel points out motioning around them.

“Yes. And soon it'll be a genocide” Cain drops the bear. “My children, my whole poisoned issue. A lot of them out there right now ... killers, fighters, thieves, some more peaceful than others. But they still carry it ... the disease. If the Mark wants blood, I'll give it mine”

“You'll kill them all? You are Adam and Eve's firstborn. Your descendants are Legion” Castiel points out.

“At most, I'm culling...1 in 10”

“Of everyone”

“I've got time. How's Atarah, by the way?”

“She has nothing to do with this” Castiel argues.

“No, she does” Cain offers. “It'll be worse for her...so much worse with what is coursing through her veins...” Cain states, Castiel swallows and then looks down. “Even with the First Blade hidden, she will lose her fight against the Mark”

“Then we'll find a cure” Castiel argues.

“There is no cure. I'm living proof of that” Castiel slides the angel blade out of his coat sleeve and into his hand. “Sorry, Castiel. You're not on my list” Cain disappears.

…............

Castiel, Sam, and Dean are back in the bunker library. Dean touches the table where Atarah was working, her glass empty. Laptop shut down.

“I'm sorry I couldn't bring better news, Dean,” Castiel tells him, Dean nods.

“It's not your fault, Cas” Dean assures him.

“Thank you” Sam states into his phone and then hangs up. “All right, the sheriff gave me a few more names, some preliminary I.D.s on the bodies”

“And?” Dean asks.

“And it seems to fit Cas' story. I mean, there's no way to tell the relation to Cain, obviously, but he's wiping out entire families, one after another” Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“So who's next? Is he done with the Tollivers?”

“Uh, I think so. I mean, Leon didn't have any siblings or any other children I can see, and Tommy was never married, so I...” Information scrolls on the computer screen. “Oh, come on. Damn it” None of them notice Atarah lingering in the entrance, just hidden slightly behind the wall.

“What?” Castiel asks Sam.

“Tommy did have a son, estranged, who lives with his mother in Ohio, uh,…” A birth certificate pops up on the computer screen. “…Austin Reynolds, 12 years old”

“Is the kid still alive?” Dean asks. Sam opens up a Facebook page.

“As of an hour ago, yeah. He updated his status. But, I mean, come on. It's a kid. You don't really think Cain would ...”

“Yes, he would” Castiel answers.

“There were old men in those graves, Sam, women. I mean, you heard Cas. It's a fire sale. Everyone must go” Dean tells his brother. The three of them turn hearing Atarah's heels on the floor. “Rah” Dean states greeting her.

“We have to go,” she tells them, Sam frowns at her.

“Go where?” he asks her.

“We know where Cain's going be” she states. “There is a kid in danger. We have to help him”

“Okay, so what, we track him down to Ohio, and then what?” Sam asks her stepping closer.

“Then...” she starts and seems thoughtful, her fingers curling into her arm. Dean's eyes flicker to the motion. “I can kill Cain” she admits. “I'm strong enough, powerful enough, I can do it”

“You told me you weren't that powerful” Castiel reminds her.

“I'm strong enough to kill a Knight of Hell, if I have the Blade” she argues with Castiel, she looks to Dean. “Right?” she asks him. Sam and Castiel both look to him waiting for his answers.

“Look, Atarah” Dean starts. “When you first touch that blade...”

“I'm not you” she counters. “And I'm not human” he stares at her and then deflates, defeated, he knows he won't win an argument against her. If this was him....he'd be wanting to do the exact same thing. He looks to Castiel and Sam, they both see the answer in his eyes.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Atarah sits on the edge of her bed waiting for the others, Sam and Dean want to pack a bag for the trip. Atarah has no need for such things, but her blades are on the bed next to her. She knows of Cain, never met him, but a guy with the title of 'Father of Murder' reaches a girl's ears. Dean leans in her doorway and she sighs a little. He takes a breath and leans up stepping into the room.

“Can we talk?” Dean asks her closing the door behind him.

“About what?” she counters standing, wanting to put a distance between them.

“What you're about to do” he states. “The danger you are putting yourself into....the Blade it's not like...” he motions to her knives. “Them”

“I am thousands upon thousands of years old,” she tells him. “A force of both heaven and hell.....it's just a stupid curse and a blade” he reaches for her hand, she pulls away from him. He closes his eyes.

“Rah”

“Don't call me that” she scolds him. He lifts his eyes to hers. “You made your feelings perfectly clear, familiarity is probably best kept for your friends,” she tells him, Dean shakes his head.

“What happened before you left the bunker....”

“You don't have to explain, I've been around a very long time...I know rejection when I hear it, when I see it”

“Just shut the fuck up,” he tells her, she takes a breath. “Just...” he sighs. “You confuse me” he admits, she frowns at him. “The things I feel confuse me...” he counters. “What we had when I was a demon was....it was”

“Easier” she offers, he nods. “If all you want to do is fuck, I can do that....it's what I am good at”

“No, that's...” he sighs and shakes his head. “That's not what I meant” he rubs the back of his neck. “Look, can you just come out of that fight alive,” he tells her. “You do that” he starts taking her hand, she lets her this time. “And I'll...” he squeezes her hand. “I'll show you love, like you wanted” he offers her. “But only if you come out of this fight” she searches his eyes.

“Why?” she asks him.

“Because I've lost enough, and I've already thought I lost you....” he admits. “When Sam was curing me...all I thought of was you, waiting at that bus stop...” she clenches her jaw. “Waiting for me...and I knew” he nods a little. “I knew that if I didn't turn up, I'd lose you” he shrugs defeated. “And I did, I lost what we had....” He touches her arm and pulls her closer to him, his nose nudging hers before he kisses her. She sighs against his lips before she is kissing him back. All those pent up weeks and months pouring out of them both. He shifts her slightly, pushing her backward before stopping himself. He wants, he really wants nothing more than to keep going....but they don't have the time. It's not the time. He pulls back but keeps her close.

“When he gave me the Mark, Cain said that this day would come,” he tells Atarah. “That after I killed Abaddon, I would have to come and put him down.......” he looks to her, the two of them sharing a look. “It's on you now” she nods. “It's not going to be easy, he's not going to go easy on you”

“I can do this” she whispers. “I know I can....” he nods a little and pulls her hand closer to his chest, they share another look and he smiles giving her a nod.

“Okay,” he releases her hand and steps back from her. Ready to leave the room.

“I am sorry” she states, he pauses, his hand on the doorknob. He frowns a little. “For taking the Mark without asking you, or telling you...” he takes a breath and turns to her.

“Why did you?” he asks her.

“I thought...” she sighs and shrugs. “I don't know what I was thinking” she touches her arm. “The last time we spoke...You were so....” she pauses to think a little. “Broken” he swallows a little and looks away from her. Uncomfortable that she can read him like that. “It confuses me too” she admits. “What....this is....fucking feelings and shit....” she sighs and brushes her hair back over her shoulder. He nods and gives her a small smile. It's why they bonded, because they're something similar between them. The door opens behind Dean to reveal Sam.

“You ready?” Sam asks standing in the doorway. Dean glances to him but Sam's eyes are on Atarah. She nods and picks up her blades from the bed and slides them into the back of her trousers.

…............

Rowena and Crowley are talking in a chamber in Hell.

“I'll need a demon force to get us past her security. 2 units of 10 should suffice,” Rowena tells him. “Once we're inside, we'll want to throw her off guard, mess with her head a little bit. So I thought...” Rowena holds up a small dark amber-colored bottle. “Rune of Amaranth” Crowley's cell phone rings.

“Illusion work. Smart” he comments and then holds up his cellphone and sees ‘Not Moose’ on the screen. “Excuse me. I'll be right back” Crowley walks away and picks up the call. “Well, well, well, if it isn't ...”

…..........

Dean’s in his room in the bunker, alone. He paces slightly, phone pressed to his ear.

“Cain's back. He's gone dark, and we need the Blade” Dean interrupts him.

“Why would I do that for you?” Crowley asks him.

“You wouldn't....” Dean answers and then sighs. “But you would for her....”

“You found her then?” Crowley asks, Dean hums in agreement. “Is she okay?”

“For now” Dean answers. “She wants to do this, she wants to go after Cain....so...What do you say, Crowley? You in?”

“Yes,” Crowley tells him surely.

“Good. I'll text you the location” Dean grabs his duffel off his bed and walks out of his room.

…................

Crowley walks back into the chamber where he and Rowena were talking, she picks up the conversation where they left it as if he hadn't walked out of the room.

“Once she's well flustered, I've got an especially nasty spell to finish her off with”

“Mother, it's not happening,” Crowley tells her.

“What?”

“Not today”

“Where are you going?” Rowena asks him.

“Something's come up. Olivette can wait” Crowley opens a panel in the wall and pushes a button. A drawer opens up underneath containing the First Blade in a leather wrap. “This can't” Crowley takes the blade out of the drawer, closes it and faces Rowena.

“Is that what I think it is?!” Rowena asks moving closer.

“Not that it's any of your business”

“Let me guess. Bringing it to your wee pal, the Winchester boy” Crowley doesn't correct her. “You'd give that to the one person who can harness its power against you. He's a threat to you!”

“We've a common enemy, a bigger threat”

“Well, if he's not a threat to your life, he's certainly a threat to your credibility. We've talked about what this does to your reputation”

“We are not having this conversation”

“Consorting with hunters! Sleeping with that...” Crowley spins to give her a look. “Creature” Rowena finishes. “Oh, me. Oh, my” Crowley walks out of the chamber and down a hallway. Rowena yells after him. “You honestly believe that they're your friends, that they care about you?!”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

It's night-time now, on some farm in the ass-end of nowhere. Castiel walks up to Sam and Dean who are standing a ways away from the barn.

“Kid here?” Dean asks not taking his eyes from Atarah who stands just away from them, her eyes on the sky. Her fingers curled into her marked arm.

“He's nearby. Upstairs in the barn. He's playing with a basketball” Castiel answers.

“Cain will strike soon. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, but soon” Dean looks over to Sam. “And when he does ...”

“Yeah, I got it” Sam finishes. “We let Atarah charge in with the Blade solo. And the kid? What, we just watch and wait until Cain attacks? I thought this was a rescue mission”

“We save the kid after Cain shows” Dean answers

“We know what Cain's after. That's our only advantage. We want to trap Cain, we use it” Castiel agrees.

“A 12-year-old as bait. I can’t believe what I'm hearing”

“Neither can I” Sam, Dean and Castiel turn to face Crowley who is walking up to them.

“What's the matter, Crowley? You suddenly grow a conscience? Too good to put a minor in danger?” Dean asks.

“Don't give a damn about the kid. I'm talking about the risk to us” Crowley counters.

“There is no us. You're here for one reason. That's to hand her the Blade” Dean nods across at Atarah who's now watching them, she cocks her head a little.

“Yeah, about that” Crowley starts. “Seeing as this is shaping up to be one of those, uh, two-step capture then kill kind of deals, I think you and your buddies would agree it's better to keep the Blade out of her hands until we've got Cain sewn up, just to be safe” Dean looks at Sam. Sam shrugs his shoulders in agreement. “Now, if you'll excuse me” Crowley starts already walking towards Atarah, she turns slightly and sighs knowing he's about to have words with her.

…..............

Austin is now playing basketball inside the barn. Sam watches from outside the barn window. Sam turns towards Dean who in turn walks over to Sam. They stand facing each other.

“So...If this works and we capture Cain, then what?” Sam asks.

“We'll cross that bridge when we c...” Dean pauses. “If we come to it” he looks away and then back to Sam. “I'm scared, Sam” Dean admits. “What if she can't do this? What if she doesn't come out of this?”

“Yeah, she will” Sam assures him. “We'll make sure she does” Sam knows his brother, he knows that if he is this worried about a woman, it's more than sex.

…....................

Austin walks out of the barn carrying a basketball. He has earbuds in his ears. Austin stops abruptly and turns around.

“Someone there?” Austin turns back around and Cain is standing there.

“Hello, Austin”

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to kill you” Cain pulls his knife from under his coat.

“No, you won't” Castiel corrects moving towards him. “Run!” he tells Austin who runs toward the barn. Sam meets him at the door and guides him inside.

“You can't stop me” Cain states. Castiel raises his hand towards Cain. His eyes glow bright blue and light emanates from his hand. Cain’s hair blows back a little, as if a breeze went by. Castiel returns to normal and looks puzzled. Cain points his knife at Castiel and flicks it to the right. Castiel’s angel blade flies out of his hand. Cain then flicks the knife to the left and Castiel flies through the air and crashes into the side of a truck, landing in the truck bed. Cain walks towards the barn.

…......................

Dean and Sam are inside the barn sliding the doors closed. Austin is standing behind them, further into the barn. There is banging on the doors as Sam and Dean hold them closed. The banging stops and the two brothers turn away from the doors to see Cain standing behind Austin. Austin turns around and faces Cain.

“Don't. Please don't” Austin begs, Cain looks over to Sam and Dean then stabs Austin in the stomach. Austin disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Illusion spell” Cain accuses.

“Oh, yeah. The real Austin is long gone” Dean points out.

“18th-century magic” Cain states, Crowley walks into the barn as Cain is talking. “If I had to hazard a guess, Rune of Amaranth”

“Good eye. Something I picked up from my mother”

“Well, I know you fear me. I can only assume...” Cain uses his boot to clear away some hay from the floor to uncover a Devil’s Trap. “Oh. Clever. Won't hold me for long, you know”

“It won't need to” Sam points out as he, Dean and Crowley walk out of the barn, as they pass through the doors Cain looks up and Atarah is standing outside the barn looking in at Cain. The doors slide closed.

….............

Outside the barn Castiel walks up to Sam, Dean, Atarah, and Crowley, rubbing his head.

“Cas, hey, you okay?” Sam asks him. Castiel nods.

“I'm fine” he assures them. “It worked?”

“Yeah” Sam answers, Atarah takes a breath and nods.

“My turn” she comments.

“Atarah, look, we want to help” Sam starts, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers firmly.

“Atarah?” Castiel asks her.

“I'd be too worried about what he could do to you, to any of you........Or what I could...the powers I will have to tap into, some I haven't used in centuries...I have no idea whether or not I am going to be able to control them....” Crowley is standing next to Atarah, she turns to him and holds out her hand to him. He looks down at it and then lifts his eyes to hers. He nods a little and holds out the First Blade.

“What guarantee do I have that you'll give it back when you're done?” he asks her, Atarah glances down at the blade and then to Dean who steps closer.

“If she survives and comes out of there and she don't give it back, we'll have a much bigger problem on your hands” Dean comments, Crowley raises an eyebrow at Atarah who shrugs a little. Crowley hands Atarah the blade, they share a look as she wraps her fingers around the handle. The mark on her arm burns hot and a force blasts through her, sending the others flying back from her. She turns looking down at them. Dean pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Rah?” he asks, she cocks her head and looks to the blade before nodding.

“I'm fine” she assures him. “I'm okay” she adds tightening her hand around the blade, her hand trembles. As they stand she walks away from them. Atarah walks up a flight of stairs, looking over towards Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley. She gets to the top and slides open the barn doors. Stepping inside she turns to close the door again. Dean steps closer to the barn, clenching his hand into a fist at his side, his eyes wide staring up at where she disappeared.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Atarah stands in the barn with Cain. Cain is still inside the Devil’s Trap.

“Hello, Atarah” she lifts her head slightly. “Finally, we meet” she offers a one sided shrug. “At a loss for words, little girl? Allow me” he starts, she tilts her head. “This is the part where you tell me it's not too late and I can lay down arms, abandon my mission” he offers. “'We don't have to fight'” he mocks, Atarah takes a few steps closer to him as she talks.

“You're past talking down, Cain” she corrects.

“Oh, I prefer to think I've finally gotten clear” Cain is walking around the Devil’s Trap as he speaks. “When I made my bargain with your father, killed Abel, I released a stain upon the earth, a stain deeper and far more lasting than mere precedence”

“Your bloodline's tainted, so you say” Atarah states.

“So I know” Cain stops walking. “Not all killers are my descendants, and not all my descendants are killers, but enough are, enough for me to know that extinguishing them is the least I owe this world. Can you honestly tell me that humanity's not better off with fewer Tommy’s and fewer Leon’s...Fewer Dean’s?”

“And what about the kid?” She asks him.

“He could go either way. I prefer to be thorough” Atarah is now standing at the edge of the Devil’s Trap. “How's it feel, little girl, to be holding the Blade?” Atarah raises the First Blade from her side and looks at it.

“It's just a blade” she comments and shrugs. “A means to an end” Atarah steps into the Devil’s Trap. “Your end”

“Then do it” Cain taunts her. Atarah makes several attempts to stab Cain with the blade. Cain evades them all and throws Atarah to the ground. Atarah pushes herself up and tries again, and again Cain throws her back to the ground. Atarah punches Cain and as she swings the blade up and Cain grabs her wrist. They are both struggling to control the blade. “That seems a bit weaker than I would expect from you with the Blade” Cain comments, then looks her in the eye. “I think you can do better” Atarah punches Cain in the face. “Unless....” Atarah punches him again. “You're holding back” Atarah lunges at Cain and Cain grabs both her hands. They remain in that grip, struggling for the blade. “What is it, Atarah? Do you think if you hold back just enough, you won't succumb, that you'll leave this fight the same as you entered?!” Cain throws her to the ground. “Look to my example, girl! There is no resisting the Mark or the Blade. There is only remission and relapse!” Cain punches her savagely and then throws her away from him, she hits a support post and drops heavily to the floor. Cain holds out his hand and flings Atarah across the barn and through a window.

….........

Outside a storm picks up, lightening cracking through the sky, thunder rolling through the clouds. Dean looks up as the wind bows through the farm.

“Is that?” Dean asks, Castiel nods.

“Atarah” he answers as it starts to rain.

…..............

“I'm afraid you've misunderstood my intentions here. When the angel found my burial site, I thought about ending him and swatting him like a fly” Cain tells her as she pushes herself back to her feet. Seemingly more determined now. She starts walking back towards Cain. Cain holds out his hand and the First Blade flies out of Atarah's hand slides along the ground and into the Devil’s Trap. Cain stops it with his boot and picks it up. “Oh, it's been too long. That old feeling makes me wonder how I ever had the strength to resist” Atarah runs to attack Cain. Cain grans her by the throat, lifting her up off her feet. “This may be hard to believe, in light of what I'm about to do to you, but I care about you. The Mark connects us all. But I know I'm doing you a favor. I'm saving you”

“Saving me from what?” she asks him, struggling to breathe against his hold.

“From your fate” he answers and squeezes her throat tighter. Atarah sets her feet against his legs and rolls her shoulders, her wings pop from her shoulder blade, and she grabs hold of his arm and lifts them both up off the ground with a few flaps of her wings. She then releases him, yanking his hand from her throat. He falls to the ground with a thud, she drops to her feet pulling her wings back. He trips her as he stands sending her sprawling to the ground with a grunt. Cain lunges to the ground and grabs Atarah by the shoulder, her fingers fumble for her blades in the back of her trousers. Cain raises his hand to plunge the First Blade into Atarah. She grabs her blade from her trouser and slashes upward cutting off Cain’s hand that is holding the First Blade. Blood spurts from his wrist. Cain falls over, grabbing his wrist. Atarah gets up and grabs both blades as Cain gets to his knees. She takes deep breaths staring down at him, her expression is hard and almost cold. Atarah walks behind Cain as Cain lowers his head. She raises her arm up and plunges the First Blade into Cain, killing him.

…...............

Outside the weather clears as fast as it arrived, Dean looks towards the barn fearing the worst. The barn door opens and the four men ready themselves for Cain. Atarah's fingers clutch to the railing as she makes her way back down towards them. Dean steps towards her when she reaches the bottom and turns to them.

“Atarah?” Dean asks her, reaching out a hand towards her arm. She looks to him.

“The Blade, love” Crowley tells her, she looks down at the blade, her thumb running over the handle. She then walks towards Crowley, they share a look, he holds out a hand for the Blade. She lifts the Blade and then reaches it out towards Castiel instead, Castiel takes it from her. Crowley clenches his jaw stepping closer to her. “You lied to me” he accuses.

“Actually...I didn't” she counters. “I never promised anything” she reminds him. He clenches his jaw and then teleports away. Atarah closes her eyes, knowing she might have just burnt a bridge there.

“Rah” Dean states behind her, she glances over her shoulder at him.

“I'm alright, Dean” she assures him.

“You did it,” Sam tells her. “You really did it” she nods and reaches for her marked arm. She looks to Dean who sees the waver in her eyes. Something changed in there. He knew it would.


End file.
